


A Series of More Fiction

by WinterSnow10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Arguing, Baking, Blow Jobs, Champions League, Clusterfuck of Emotions, Collage, Condoms, Cute, Daddy Kink, Disney Movies, Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, FIFA World Cup 2018, Fluff, Getting Together, Gift Fic, Good Hugo and Poch, Hand Jobs, Hangover, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Juventus-Spurs, M/M, Makeup, Marriage Proposal, Men Crying, Neck Kissing, Orgy, Phobias, Puppy Piles, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Trapped In Elevator, like real good, playful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 38,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: 1) Eric Dier/Toby Alderweireld2) Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard3) Jesse Lingard/Marcus Rashford4) Jan Vertonghen/Eric Dier5) Marcelo/Toni Kroos6) Mauro Icardi/Paulo Dybala7)Joe Hart/Jack Butland8)Mousa Dembele/Jan Vertonghen9)Kyle Walker/Eric Dier10)Luke Shaw/Juan Mata11) Sergio Ramos/Gerard Pique12)Jan Vertonghen/Eric Dier13)Eden Hazard/Michy Batshuayi14)Belgian Fluff15) Sergio Ramos/Gerard Pique16) Eden Hazard/ Kevin de Bruyne17)Jesse Lingard/Marcus Rashford18)Belgian fluff19)Belgian Orgy.20)Marcelo/Toni Kroos21)Toby Alderweireld/Jan Vertonghen/Eric Dier22)Hugo Lloris/Antoine Griezmann23)Mauro Icardi/Paulo Dybala24)Harry Kane/Eric Dier25)Eric Dier/Jan Vertonghen26)Toby Alderweireld/Jan Vertonghen/Eric Dier27)Mauro Icardi/Paulo Dybala28)James Rodriguez/Toni Kroos29)Aaron Ramsey/Jack Wilshire30)Luke Shaw/Harry Kane.31)Toby Alderweireld/Erik Lamela32)Christian Eriksen/Erik Lamela33)Luke Shaw/David de Gea34)Kingsley Coman/David Alaba35)Mousa Dembele/Toby Alderweireld





	1. Eric Dier/Toby Alderweirled

**Author's Note:**

> 36)David Alaba/Kingsley Coman  
> 37)Mousa Dembele/Toby Alderweirld  
> 38) Kevin de Bruyne/ Eden Hazard  
> 39)Eric Dier/Mousa Dembele  
> 40)Eric Dier/Jan Vertonghen/Toby Alderweireld

Eric sat in the dressing room of the Kaliningrad stadium, he could hear the roars of the English crowds and the chanting from the Belgian section. He could feel the pain in his heart in his throat and he wanted to get sick. It hurt a lot and he knew the others around him could tell. He felt Dele’s bony fingers grip his shoulder.

“It’ll be all right mate, it’s ninety minutes, just pretend it’s not him, it’s not Toby standing out there, it’s just another guy, another teammate that you’ll be playing against. Are you worried about facing Jan or Mousa? I didn’t think so”, Dele said as he pulled Eric up.

“We haven’t exactly been on good terms, Del. That contract thing nearly broke us, and it’s still not looking great like”, Eric whined.

“Alright, you look at me Dier, forget the contract, remember why you are here. He’ll hate you if we top the group, but he’ll get over it. Who knows, maybe you two might reconcile, because right now, you’re the epitome of fucking love sick. So, get your ass up and get out to that tunnel”, Harry muttered as he rolled his eyes. His tooth sunk deep into his lip.

“You look more anxious than I do”, Eric pointed out.

“Well, that armband is fairly tight. Come on, let’s say our hellos and then crush them”.

“Maybe not ‘crush them’, Harry. We need to make sure they aren’t broken for the rest of the tournament. Can we go? I just wasn’t to say hello”, Dele announced, they were the only three left in the dressing room.

They walked out into the tunnel and their cleats clacked against the hard floor as they joined the two teams. Harry headed to the front of the line and he led his team out to the green synthetic grass. The stadium was packed, nearly all thirty-five thousand seats were filled by screaming fans.

“Alright Eric?”, Jan asked as they hugged.

“Nope”, Eric whispered as he eyed Toby. Who completely ignored him, he walked right by, not even a handshake.

Alright then, Eric thought to himself.

The blonde never wanted to think about that match again, they were picked apart, their backline was crap and with both Joe and Jack out, Jordan was in goal, and he may have had the support of Gareth, but he still had a long way to go to prove himself to Eric. Slowly but surely the back four got into rhythm and started to pick of on the Belgian channels of play. They were slowly but surely working themselves back into the game, even with the one goal deficit. In the table they were currently tied on points, but Belgium had a superior goal difference. But half time came, after the line minute of extra time and Eric walked back to the changing room, he was gasping for water. His throat was as dry as the Sahara, the water was warm but it would do, it smelled the thirst inside of him. 

That was he realised it wasn’t water he needed so badly, he stopped outside of the changing room, he was the last one in as usual, but he caught sight of Toby's thick back, all hard muscle and taut skin. And Eric realised how much he missed lying next to that, he missed being wrapped in those warm arms and cuddles into the next life, he missed the little behind the ear kisses that he had grown accustomed to over the last few years. But that had all changed in the last three months. That stupid contract.

“Eric, have you listened to a word that’s been said?”, Harry wondered as the blonde finally sat down in the wooden bench.

“Yeah", Eric shrugged, his voice nothing but an expulsion of air. He was deflated. He was defeated.

The second half went much better, Raheem rolled the ball into the back if the net after an error from his city teammate, and Eric couldn’t help but feel relived that it wasn’t Toby. But for the rest of his match he tried to push it out of his mind, he needed to concentrate.

But how can I concentrate when he's the closest he’s been in weeks?

Eric’s mind had a point. Thus was the best chance he would get to talk to Toby for the rest of the tournament, it could even be the last time he spoke to him full stop. That made the claw like cage around Eric’s heart seize and tense. That was painful. A reflection of that pain was painted in Eric s face as the final whistle blew. Second in the group was better than nothing, at least they were through. That eased the cage around his heart but it didn’t deflate the knot in his stomach.

“Can you please go talk to him? He’s been moping around for days”, Mousa whispered as he wrapped an arm around Eric in the tunnel.

“Some things can’t be fixed no matter how much you hope they can be. He can come to me if he wants to make an effort, I’m fine chasing him", Eric muttered, the pain was evident in his voice.

“Should I tell him that?”. Mousa grinned.

“You stir the pot too much, do you know that? Go back to your team, you topped the group, celebrate". Eric smiled sincerely as he clapped a hand on Mousa's shoulder.

 

Once they were showered and changed, they eased back to the hotel, which they happened to be sharing with the Belgians. Funny how that worked, Eric was sure Poch had something to do with it. But Eric and Dele but slid into their room and Eric flopped on the bed, he started up at the ceiling for a few minutes.

“I really don’t know what to do, Dele", Eric admitted.

“A blind person could see that Eric. You’re lovesick and you miss him. Admit it. It’s obvious you both love each other", Dele reminded.

“Thanks?”, Eric asked, uncertainty made his voice waver.

“Whatever, I’m leaving you to wallow, see you later, mate”, Dele shrugged before he left.

So Eric stayed there with his own thoughts, he pulled the red fabric chair from the dark mahogany table and set it so he could stare out at the beautiful orange rooftops of the historic city. Kaliningrad was beautiful. He didn’t know how long he sat there and stared out the large window, but loud knocking broke him from his fixation. Eric rolled his eyes, he believed it was Dele coming back, that bot never brought a room key with him. Eric was surprised when be opened the door, he was not expecting who he saw: Toby.

“Can I come in?”, The Belgian wondered as he shifted awkwardly on his feet.

Eric moved to the side to let the older man slide past him into the room. Toby made himself comfortable on the bed, he patted the crisp white sheet beside him. Eric took the offer.

“Do you want me to say sorry?”, Toby asked.

Eric snorted. Typical Toby.

“What do you think?”, Eric snapped back.

“I’m sorry. Not about the contract, but for what I’ve out you through over the last few months. I didn’t realise I could miss you're constant clambering, but I have. I know if the deal goes through in the near future, because believe me Eric, I’m as fucking clueless as you are. I’m not keeping you in the dark, I don’t know anything. I just want to focus on the tournament”.

Eric stayed silent as his head wrapped itself around Toby’s words. He simply sighed and slid his hand over Toby's, he gave it a slight squeeze.

“ We have a lot of shit to work though with regards to your attempt to try and leave. But that can wait. Can we just-?”. Eric smiled before he dropped his head to the older man’s shoulder.

Toby smiled before he bowed through the thick hair in the tot of Eric’s head. They manoeuvred themselves so that Eric’s back was flush against Toby's front, the Belgian’s arm was slid over the younger man's waist, his fingers drawing nonsense onto Eric's pale skin. Eric sighed when Toby kissed the shell of his ear.


	2. Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave the prompts down below.

Eden sat on the edge of the bed, he clicked his tongue as he waited for Kevin to come back to the bedroom with the mugs of coffee.

 

“Smile”. Kevin grinned as he handed Eden his mug.

 

“Should I just give you my medal now?”, Eden muttered before he took a sip. He placed it on the nightstand to allow it to cool.

 

“I’ll get my own”, Kevin teased. He knocked their shoulders together.

 

“I hate you”. Eden rolled his eyes before he took Kevin's mug and placed it beside his own.

 

“No, no you don’t. I complete you".

 

“When did you get so cocky?”, Eden asked as he sank back into the pillows.

 

Kevin gently crawled up him, he littered kisses on Eden's tanned neck.

 

“I know I can make you a sobbing mess. That's where it comes from”, Kevin smirked before his teeth grazed over Eden's lips.

 

“You expect me to lie back and let you do that after that shit show?”, Eden wondered.

 

“I’ll make you feel like the champion that you are”, Kevin whispered.

 

“Will you now? Does Kev think he can handle the power?”, Eden teased before he surged forward.

 

Their lips met in a tangle of wet flesh as their teeth grazed one another. Kevin's hand came to cradle the back of his as they kissed. Kevin's tongue licked into Eden's mouth as their tongues fought for dominance in the searing kiss. With his other hand, Eden moved his hand down to dig his fingers into the soft fabric of Kevin's pyjama pants. A broken gasp escaped his mouth and Eden took it as his opportunity to drag Kevin closer.

 

“What do you want?”, Kevin whispered before he sucked on Eden's bottom lip.

 

“You, all over. I need it”. Eden kissed him again as he slotted a knee between Kevin's thighs.

 

“Of course you do”.

 

“I don’t like this cocky Kevin", Eden muttered before he kissed Kevin again.

 

“I love it”, Kevin whispered into the kiss.

 

Eden rolled his eyes before he pushed Kevin away from him. Kevin got the idea and pulled down his pants and boxers before he settled in between his thighs. Kevin pressed a few kisses to the length before he took it into his mouth. Immediately, Eden gripped the soft tufts of hair that danced under his fingernails. Kevin groaned around his cock and Eden couldn’t hold back his moan at the vibrations that were sent from his cock.

 

“That's it. That's it”, Eden whispered as Kevin swallowed him down, his tongue licked at the tip.

 

Kevin hummed in amusement before he pulled off with an disgustingly hot pop. Kevin went back to licking at the tip before his hand wrapped around the base of Eden's cock to give it a few harsh tugs. He then slowed and softened his approach, the licks slowed and Eden couldn’t help but move his hips so his cock was pushing further past Kevin's lips.

 

“Fuck sake, Kevin. What in God's name did I do to deserve that mouth?”, Eden choked before he pulled Kevin's face back to his.

 

He pushed their mouths together and as his tongue lapped at Kevin's tongue, Eden could taste himself on the younger man’s tongue.

 

“I fucking love you”, Eden whispered before he knocked their noses together.

 

“Love you too, babe”, Kevin smiled.

 

Eden swallowed before Kevin nipped and sucked at his neck.

 

“Find me the lube”, Kevin mumbled into Eden's ear before he tugged on the shell of his ear.

 

“Since you put it so beautifully”, Eden chuckled before he reached into the drawer and pulled it out.

 

Kevin lubed up his pointer and index fingers before he spread the rest of the lube around Eden's fluttering hole. He massaged around the area before he forced one finger past the right ring of muscle. After a few pumps, Kevin added the second before he started to splay his fingers inside of Eden. He curled his fingers in search of something deep inside of Eden. With the whines and moans that fell from Eden's pouted and kiss bitten lips, Kevin knew he had found it. 

 

“That’s it. I can feel you, Eden, you want more, don’t you?”, Kevin teased before he kissed his golden stomach.

 

“Stop with the teasing”, Eden whined.

 

“Shush”, Kevin smirked before he crooked his fingers deep inside of Eden and his mouth sucked on the erected blush pink bud.

 

A harmony of beautiful guttural whines escaped from Eden’s lips as Kevin quickened his pace. His fingers danced inside of Eden, they reached places that Eden didn’t even knew he had. It was like he was in a blanket of security and comfort.

 

Once Kevin deemed Eden ready, he lined up his now achingly hard cock and pulled the condom on before he squirted more of the cold gel like liquid onto himself. Kevin slowly eased himself into Eden, he pushed past the right ring of muscle and felt the velveteen walls that encompassed him. Kevin caged Eden into the duvet and he knocked their heads together. Kevin caught his lips in an endearingly beautiful kiss as he started to snap his hips in rhythm with the kiss.

 

“I love you”, Kevin whispered. “You’re right, though. If we had of played for three hours, you never would have touched the ball”.

 

“Fuck you”, Eden muttered as his fingers dug into the pale flesh of Kevin's shoulder.

 

“I’m fucking you”.

 

Eden rolled his eyes before they kissed again, their tongues swept over each others as they both groaned in tandem. Kevin sped up when the blunt cockhead pushed and skimmed over the sensitive area that surrounded his prostate. For Lord knows how long, they were swallowed up in each other’s mouth. Kevin knew Eden was close to coming when he latched onto the side of his love’s neck and sucked and nipped at it. Kevin cradled his head to his neck where, after giving one final snap of his hips into Eden's body, Eden spilt on their stomachs. Eden whined at the sensitivity as Kevin continued to rock inside him slowly as he chased his own orgasm. Kevin came with a curse before he collapsed to the side of Eden.

 

“That was great”, Eden muttered as he used a wipe to remove the sticky white substance from their abdomens.

 

“You need to learn better post coitus talk, love”, Kevin grinned before he felt the tightness in the side of his neck.

 

“You’ll need a scarf for the next few days”, Eden laughed before he interlocked their fingers in the air.

 

“You’ll need to learn to walk again. Can’t have you hobbling for a few days”.

 

“I really don't know how to feel about cocky Kevin. It’s strange”.

 

“You love it, Ed. When do you have to leave?”, Kevin asked.

 

“Later”, was all Eden said before he closed his eyes and settled down.

 

Kevin fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in ages. The mugs of coffee were well cold.


	3. Marcus Rashford/Jesse Lingard

Marcus has a face splitting grin on his face, he had just put Liverpool to the sword, and her still had as chance to get a hattrick. He headed back into the changing room where he did that ridiculous handshake with both Jesse and Paul. Even though the Frenchman wasn’t playing, he was still there. He was kind of like a cockroach in that sense. You could never get rid of him. But Marcus wasn’t complaining. He loved his best friend, and then there Jesse, who was seemingly different. Hew had been more distant and it just wasn’t the same. So, after the full ninety-three minutes, and after they changed, and all went their separate ways, Marcus followed Jesse away from the crowds.

“What’s wrong with you?”, Marcus wondered as they both slid into the car.

“Nothing, I’m just tired”, Jesse smiled. It didn’t do much to ease the worry in Marcus’ gut.

“Seriously, babe. The fuck is up with you lately?”, Marcus asked.

“I said I’m fine, love. Don’t worry about me”. Jesse smiled again.

A tense silence fell over them as they drove back to Jesse’s house. It was long and tense, and Marcus couldn’t wait for it to be over. The silence followed them as they went their separate ways inside the house. Marcus went up to bed for a nap and lord knows what Jesse went to do, probably went for a swim. But after two hours, Marcus woke up to an empty bed, there was no way that Jesse was still swimming. Marcus stretched as he stood up, he trotted down to the pool, sure enough, Jesse was still swimming laps.

“Okay, you never swim that much. What’s wrong?”, Marcus called as he sat on the edge of the pool. His legs were soon encompassed by the warm water. 

Marcus watched as Jesse swam up to him, he folded his arms on the tiles and looked up at Marcus. Marcus looked as Jesse expectantly.

“Have I done something to piss you off?”.

“What? No”, Jesse said.

“You don’t sound very convincing”, Marcus muttered.

Jesse pilled himself up onto the side of the pool, where he wrapped a wet arm around Marcus.

“There’s nothing wrong, I promise, I would have told you if there was”, Jesse promised.

“But you wouldn’t”, Marcus shot backed.

Jesse leaned over and kissed the side of Marcus’ head. He tailed his lips down the side of Marcus’ neck. The younger man shrugged his shoulders. His neck has always been sensitive, it was too tickly.

“Stop it”, Marcus laughed.

“Never”.

Jesse nuzzled at the side of his neck for a few more, before he reached his hand over to lace their fingers together.

“I love you”, Marcus admitted.

“I know. I love you too”.

“And I only love you, nobody else. So, if you’re jealous, don’t be. It’s you I want, not Paul”, Marcus whispered.

“I’m not jealous of Paul”, Jesse lied.

“You’re a shit liar, love. It’s okay. Sometimes I get jealous of you and Paul”, Marcus admitted quietly.

“That’s absurd, Mar. Paul is like, I don’t know, he’s Paul”, Jesse laughed.

“I know. See, we’re both jealous of the same person and we have no reason to be. It’s perfectly fine. I love you, and you love me”. Marcus grinned before they kissed softly.

Soo it grew more aggressive with each of them nipping the soft, swollen flesh of their lips. They tingled in anticipation as Jesse took Marcus’ head in his hand and deepened the kiss.

“Let’s go upstairs. I wanna show my match winner just how much I love him”, Jesse whispered before he pecked Marcus’ lips again.

Marcus did not argue.


	4. Eric Dier/Jan Vertonghen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally meant to have been posted following their defeat to Juve. I'm a bit late, but ah sure. Hope you all enjoy this little piece

Eric closed his eyes and wished for the ground to swallow him up. The whistle had pierced his ears and that hurt. They couldn’t fix it. They were gone. He felt like crying, some of the others were crying. But he physically couldn’t, he just felt empty. The only thing he could feel was the pain in his elbow, the ice spray had worn off and now it was just fire. He bypassed everybody and just went to the dressing room, his heart too sore to even look at any of the Juventus players. Why was it always them? Could nothing ever go right? 

Eric stumbled to the shower and he just stood under the lukewarm water for the longest time. He could hear them celebrating, having the time of their life. They just wanted to go home. Eric just wanted to go home. But he didn’t want to look a Jan. No, he did not. He completely ignored the other man. Eric just wanted to focus on himself. There was just too much negativity in this room.

Even Poch’s talk was non-existent. He could barely string two sentences together before his voice cracked. But Eric had stayed at Jan’s the night before, so he was forced to wait for the older man. He just wanted to leave. He couldn’t cope.

“Are you okay?”, Jan wondered as he sat on the bench beside Eric.

“What do you think?”, Eric snapped.

“Alright then. Well, I’m going home, so if you want to come with me”.

Eric stood up silently and he followed Jan out. They didn’t mutter a word to each other. Eric was hurting and Jan was hurting. It never made a good combination of both were angry. There was usually a huge fight on the horizon for them. And it came the second they walked through the doors of Jan’s house. 

“How’s your elbow?”, Jan asked.

“It’s fine”, Eric muttered. It wasn’t fine though. It was so fucking painful.

“It’s not your fault”, Jan sighed.

“No, it’s yours. Let’s see, nearly giving away a penalty, because that’s what it was, nearly getting sent off. Would you like me to continue?”, Eric growled.

“Hold the fuck up. You’re blaming me?”.

“Is that not what I just said? I always knew you never listened to me”.

“I know you’re hurt, Eric, but do not try to turn this back around on me. We all lost, they won, move on, get over it, deal with it. Do what-fucking-ever, but don’t try to blame me, don’t blame Hugo, or Harry, or Sonny or anybody fucking else, because it wasn’t anybody’s fault”.

“It’s always somebody’s fault. Somebody must take the blame. It’s not fair. We were better than them, in Turin and here. So how come they get to come in here and win when we were the better team”. Eric whimpered softly as he spoke.

“Have you forgotten that they were the runners up, last season?”.

“Did you forget that Real Madrid were the champions? We still beat them”, Eric shouted.

“It’s a game, Eric. A game we love, but a game none the less”.

The house descended into a screaming match for a solid ten minutes, until both of their voices were cracked and horse. Eric made the first step, he wrapped his arms around Jan’s neck. Their kisses were as harsh as their words, all anger and teeth clashing each other. Jan’s teeth sunk into the pale pink flesh of Eric’s lip, this garnered a moan from the younger man. Eric bit back, his tongue slowly licked into Jan’s mouth, he knotted his hands in Jan’s thick and still damp hair. 

“I’m sorry”, Eric whispered before he bumped their noses together.

“It’s okay. It’s okay”, Jan smiled before he kissed his head.

He just held Eric close to him, his hand weaved its way under his top, his fingers danced on the soft but tense skin that blanketed thick muscle. Jan held Eric close to him, whispering soft words of encouragement to his love, a mixture of every language he knew. Something about languages had always calmed Eric. Soon, he was puddle of muscle and flesh as Jan started to nose through his hair. 

“Come on, love. You need to rest that elbow”, Jan whispered.

Eric nodded before he kissed Jan one more time, this time, it was a soft, feather light brush of lips. Eric sighed before he rested his heads on Jan’s shoulder.

“I love you”. Jan smiled.

“I love you too”, Eric whispered.


	5. Toni Kroos/Marcelo Vieira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is coming to you today because I won't be able to post on Wednesday. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Also, what do you guys think about a delicious, stylish mafiosa fic? I'm planning on writing it skin, but I just wanted to know what the reaction would be.

“Your country really needs to stop taking the piss out of that day. It was nearly four years ago”, Marcelo whined as he shoved his phone in Toni’s face.

 

“If it had been the other way around, y’all motherfuckers would be doing the same thing”, Toni pointed out as he cuddled into the pillow.

 

“Stop getting all of your Germaniness on my pillows”, Marcelo groaned as he pulled Toni away from his pillows.

 

“You love my Germaniness”, Toni smirked before he petted Marcelo’s head.

 

“I’m not Lola, do not pet me”, Marcelo whined.

 

“Are you sure? That haircut reminds me of Lola. Spread out, and fluffy. It’s a great look on you. It really is, ‘Celo”.

 

“Shut up, Toni”. Marcelo rolled his eyes playfully before he rested his head on the German’s stomach.

 

“Do you want some cake? I’m sure Zizou wouldn’t mind”.

 

“I think he would, but if it’s the Milky Bar cheesecake, I don’t care”, Marcelo grinned.

 

“Let’s go, then. I need somebody to stir the batter, since you broke the electric whisk”, Toni reminded before he slid his arms around Marcelo.

 

“It was an accident”, Marcelo whined.

 

“Still, you owe me a new one. Sergio isn’t too happy that you broke it, it meant that I couldn’t finish his cheesecake. You know how he gets”. Toni smiled before he brushed his nose against Marcelo’s neck.

 

Marcelo knocked their heads together before he stood up from the bed, he pulled Toni up and pressed a chaste kiss to his head.

 

“Eu te amo”, Marcelo whispered.

 

“Love you too. Now go find me some cream cheese, I’ll be down in a minute”, Toni whispered before he reached over to grab a pair of sweatpants.

 

Toni watched as Marcelo walked out of their room. Toni sighed as he stretched to release the sleep from his limbs before he stood up. He quickly made the bed and when he turned, he saw Lola standing there, deep brown eyes staring into his own blue ones.

 

“Come on, girl, let’s see what ‘Celo is up to before he burns the house down”. Tomi smiled before he scratched behind her ears.

 

Lola gave a happy bark before she trotted along the dark wooden floor of the landing. Toni followed her, he grabbed his zip through hoodie from the bannister and pulled it up his arms as he moved down the stairs. He zipped it up as he entered the kitchen, he found that Marcelo had already laid out all the ingredients for the Milky bar cheesecake, stacked on the counter.

 

“You really want this, don’t you?”. Toni laughed as he saw Marcelo’s bright brown eyes light up.

 

“Of course. I’ll even help you wash up afterwards”, Marcelo promised as he moved to envelope Toni in a hug.

 

A few moments passed, and Toni just breathed in Marcelo’s earthy scent as he left the tub of cream cheese to reach room temperature. Toni smiled before he nosed at the side of Marcelo’s head.

 

“Let me go before I decide to drag you back to bed”, Toni whispered.

 

The blonde laughed before he watched Marcelo spring away from him. He really wanted this cheesecake. Toni walked to the counter and he started to scoop the cream cheese into the large glass bowl.

 

“Bash the biscuits”, Toni said to Marcelo who nodded.

 

If there was one thing Marcelo was good at, it was bashing the biscuits into little crumbs. He really enjoyed it too. Toni couldn’t help but laugh at the way Marcelo’s tongue poked out from his lips. Toni took the cream from the bench and added it to the pot before he broke the white chocolate into shards and placed them in the cream. He gently stirred them together and watched as they melted together. Marcelo came behind him and slid his arms around Toni’s waist before he pressed a kiss behind his ear.

 

“What else can I do?”, Marcelo wondered.

 

“Melt the butter in the micro-wave and then combine it and press it into the tin”.

 

Marcelo nodded before he went and followed his instructions. Toni continued to melt the cream and chocolate together before it became a silky liquid. Toni left it over on the other hob to cool a bit before he went and whipped up the other carton of cream. Slowly he started to fold the cream into the cream cheese before he then folded in the cooled chocolate mixture. He left that to the side as he watched Marcelo press the biscuit into the spring form container.

 

“Ready?”, Toni asked.

 

“Yeah, come do your magic”. Marcelo smiled.

 

Toni went over with the mixture and he gently placed it onto the biscuit base. There was a little bit left in the bowl and he handed it to Marcelo before began to lick it clean, because that’s what Marcelo does.

 

“So, want to go watch a film while it sets?”, Toni wondered.

 

“Sure. What film?”.

 

“I don’t know, Titanic?”.

 

“God no. I am not having your tears stained into my clothes while I devour this cheesecake later”, Marcelo laughed.

 

“Fine. Ted?”, Marcelo suggested.

 

“Go on then. We’ll watch that and the second one and then it’ll be ready”, Toni promised before he kissed Marcelo softly.

 

“I love you, so fucking much”, Marcelo whispered before he bumped their noses together.

 

“Love you too”, Toni grinned.


	6. Mauro Icardi/Paulo Dybala

Mauro was pacing up and down the room. He was cursing in a mixture of Italian, Spanish and English. He wanted to find Jorge and fucking rip him a new one. You could fuck with Mauro’s international career, but you could not fuck with his Joya’s. Not with Paulo’s. Right now, anger was coursing through his veins. He grabbed the pillows from the sofa and threw them around the room before he let out a hideous roar. Then Mauro dropped on the sofa. A few minutes later, Paulo emerged from the kitchen, pulling his earphones out.

 

“What’s wrong? Mauro?”, Paulo asked as he sat down beside the older man. Paulo wrapped his arms around Mauro’s arms and rested his head on the other man’s shoulder.

 

“If I get my hand on Jorge Sampaoli, I will rip his fucking head off and shove it so far up him”, Mauro growled.

 

“You won’t do anything, because then we really don’t have a chance of getting on the team then. Just leave him be, it doesn’t matter. As long as I have you, I don’t need the national team. I just need you. And I can’t have you in prison for murder. We wouldn’t get conjugal either. And you’d go crazy”, Paulo whispered.

 

Mauro turned his head and caught Paulo’s lips in a searing kiss. Slowly, their mouths opened to allow the older man’s tongue to lick into his warm, wet mouth. Paulo groaned as Mauro pulled the shorter man to his lap. Mauro’s hand settled at the small of Paulo’s back, it scrapped against the tanned, taut skin under the white shirt.

 

“I fucking love you”, Paulo whispered as Mauro kissed down the side of neck, sucking and biting little marks into the soft skin.

 

Mauro didn’t reply, he just lapped at Paulo’s pulse point. Mauro moved them both so that Paulo’s back was flush against the white cushions. Paulo groaned before he dragged Mauro’s head back to his own. They kissed messily for a few moments before Paulo canted his hips up and he dragged Mauro down against him.

 

“Don’t tease, Joya. I’ll be back in a minute, get ready for me”, Mauro said before he left Paulo breathless with a searing kiss.

 

It actually took Mauro two minutes to get back, a thin bottle of lube and a silver foil wrapper. Paulo, ever the dutiful lover, was lying against the pillows, naked in all his glory. Mauro caged Paulo into the sofa before he kissed him again. Mauro reached his hand down between the younger man’s legs and jerked his cock a few times to spur it to life. Paulo groaned into his mouth, allowing the taller man to once again slide his tongue into his lover’s mouth. He licked against the roof of his mouth and behind his teeth. Mauro trailed off before he started to mouth at Paulo’s blush pink nipples, while his left hand pinched and rolled the little bud between his thumb and forefinger. Paulo arched his back as Mauro tightened his grip on his cock.

 

“Mauro… Zafiro. Please”, came Paulo’s broken, guttural whimper.

 

Mauro smirked against his skin before he nipped at the skin. Mauro slowly moved down until he was at Paulo’s cock, but he didn’t take it into his mouth. His hot breath encompassed the throbbing member. Mauro continued with some well timed stokes and soon, Paulo was a moaning quivering mess. He came in thick topes on his stomach but that didn’t stop Mauro from lubing up his fingers and slowly massaging them around Paulo’s entrance. After a few, thick moments, Paulo felt one thick finger enter him and curl inside of him. Another wine escaped from his open, gasping mouth. Soon, Paulo was ready for a second finger, and then a third. Paulo withered around on Mauro’s fingers as the older man curled his fingers around the sensitive area near his prostate.

 

“Are you ready? Do you want me yet?”, Mauro wondered as he licked back up Paulo’s torso and bit his neck.

 

“You know I always do”, Paulo said in a broken whisper.

 

“You should be playing for our county. Maybe then we would have won six two”.

 

Paulo pulled Mauro back to him before he sunk his teeth into the older man’s bottom lip. Mauro hissed in blissful pain before he withdrew his fingers from inside of Paulo. The younger man whined at the empty feeling after feeling so full for so long. Mauro smirked against Paulo’s lips before he moved to lube up his cock and roll the condom on before he slowly made his way inside of Paulo’s opening. Paulo whined as Mauro fucked into him, hard and hot. Paulo tipped his head back as he arched his back, Mauro seemed to be trying to pull him closer, his hands were everywhere. They left burning trails from where his nails bit into the unblemished skin. Soon Mauro was panting himself, cursing in a mixture of all three languages like he had been earlier, except this time it was softer. He fucked inside of Paulo until he felt the heat burning inside of his body, and soon Paulo was sobbing again, tears burned in the corners of his eyes because of the oversensitivity. But it was glorious. Soon they were both coming together, Mauro into the condom and Paulo onto his stomach. Mauro collapsed to the side of Paulo after he pulled out slowly. Paulo turned his head drunkenly before he kissed Mauro. They both lay there, basking in the afterglow before Mauro stirred first. Paulo still couldn’t move, he was too fucked out. His vison was filled with various colours and stars.

 

“Stay still”, Mauro whispered softly before he brought the warm towel against his stomach.

 

Mauro sat back up onto the sofa and pulled Paulo into his arms before he grabbed the thick fur comforter from the floor. He wrapped it around the both of them before he kissed the side of Paulo’s sweaty forehead.

 

“I love you and I’m sorry for ruining your career”, Mauro whispered.

 

“You haven’t ruined anything. Like I said earlier, as long as I have you, I don’t need anything, or anyone else. I love you so much”. Paulo promised before he snuggled closer to Mauro.

 

Mauro smiled before he kissed the side of Paulo’s head again. He reached over and grabbed the remote for the TV before he slid his arm around Paulo’s chest.


	7. Joe Hart/Jack Butland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the shortest thing I've written, and I blame it on the copious amounts of CSI and Criminal minds I've been watching.
> 
> Also, no Joe at the WC is going to hurt me for some reason.

There was no denying that Joe was fucking fuming. Not only had one of his teammates have a gun held to his fucking head, but that person had to be his partner, who happened to be his partner in more ways than one. He looked at Jordan, who shrugged and didn’t say anything. He did not want to get involved in the fight that was about to erupt in the street. Too many possibilities ran through Joe’s head. Jack would have been shot, he could have died. He was told to wait. But of course, Jack never did what he was told and now he was sitting in the back of an ambulance getting three stitches in the side of his head because he had been a reckless idiot. Fucking knob. 

“If you want to have a little domestic, can you at least wait until we get back to the office?”, Jordan asked.

“How about you fuck off?”, Joe quipped angrily.

Jordan held up his hands in a retreating manner before he went over to his own partner. It was meant to be simple: Get in and get the hostage and get out. A united attack from four fronts, but Jack went rushing in, and then everything went to shit. Joe’s heart had been paining him when it came over the comms, and now, it hurt for another reason. Jack had been hurt, but it was his own fault. Joe snapped at himself before he walked over to the ambulance, Jack as sitting there, rubbing his fingers over the steri-strips.

“Don’t even start your lecture”, Jack muttered.

“No, I fucking will. You reckless, idiotic beautiful person. It could be you in that plastic bag instead of him. Did you think?”, Joe aske as he sat down beside Jack.

“Obviously not. I heard screaming, I acted. Would you rather it was the hostage in the bag? I acted, I got whipped, not shot. I am still alive, and I would really like a fucking hug because I was terrified”. Jack’s voice cracked as he finished his sentence.

Joe sighed before he slid his arms around the younger man. He kissed the side of his head before he rested his head on Jack’s shoulder. He soon felt went tears soak through his shirt. Joe gently began to rock them both back and forth the way he did when Jack would wake up in the middle of the night with nightmares.

“It’s okay. I got you. I love you”, Joe whispered as he carded his fingers through his hair.

The others paid no attention to them, when you worked with the two of them, you got used to this sort of behaviour, because it always happened. Joe continued to whisper words of encouragement into Jack’s ear. Soon, the tears died off and Jack pulled back to look at Joe.

“I love you”.

Joe smiled before he pecked his lips softly. They headed back to their shared apartment soon after, and Jack lay on the sofa while Joe fished out the pint of honeycomb ice-cream from the freezer. They both sat on the sofa together, one of the thick fleece blankets wrapped around them as they watched a film on Netflix. Joe didn’t let him go, he constantly left his arm wrapped around Jack, just to make sure he didn’t disappear. Halfway through the film, the ice-cream long gone, Joe looked down and saw the gentle rising and falling of Jack’s chest. The older man pressed a kiss to the top of his dark, spiky hair and sighed.

“I love you so much”.


	8. Mousa Dembele/Jan Vertonghen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some aftercare for no reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm not really on the whole idea train at the minute, so if you have any ideas let me know. I'm hoping to have more material by the world cup, but you'd never know.

Jan gently untied the knots that secured the younger man’s wrist to the headboard. He placed two gentle kisses to his wrist, he could feel the blood thrum under his mouth. Mousa was still whining softly, his head was lulled to the side and his mouth was a dark cherry red colour. Jan smiled softly before he untied the other wrist and followed the same routine with his wrist. Jan moved down his body and pressed butterfly kisses along his neck and torso.

“You okay?”, Jan asked.

“Yeah”, Mousa’s voice cracked as he spoke.

“I’ll be back in a minute. Just, get comfy”, Jan whispered before he pressed a kiss to Mousa’s lips.

He quickly walked across the room and grabbed a bottle of freezer cold water and a bar of white chocolate. He walked back to the bed and slid beside Mousa. He gently held the bottle to his lover’s lips and he watched as his Adam’s Apple bob up and down.

“Do you want your rub down now? Or after the shower”, Jan asked as he nosed at Mousa’s hair.

The younger man just sighed before he pulled Jan closer to him. Jan smiled before he heard Mousa whisper “Shower”. Jan managed to get him to his feet and they walked to the bathroom where Jan stood them both under the thick ropes of water that fell from the ‘rainforest shower’. Mousa enjoyed this. This being, Jan’s thick nails massaging against his scalp, and the biting kisses that Jan left on his shoulders as his hands scrubbed at the taut skin that covered the younger man’s stomach. Jan nuzzled at the side of his neck as he continued. There were barely any words traded as they finished in the shower. Jan wrapped Mousa in a black fluffy town and walked back to their room.

“Lie down, Moose”, Jan said softy.

Mousa flipped over to his stomach and he sighed when Jan grabbed the baby oil and began to work out the knots in the younger man’s shoulders. Mousa whined softly before she scrunched up his face when Jan hit a very deep knot.

“Shush”, Jan chided before he kissed the side of his head.

Mousa rolled his eyes as the brown-haired older man, ground his thumbs into the back of his left thigh. Mousa let out a whine as Jan worked at the knot with the pads of the thumbs, he worked it from the back of his calf all the way out and Jan placed a kiss to the back of it when Mousa winced in pain.

“I’m still really pissed off we lost”, Mousa muttered into the pillow before he sighed contently.

“I know, love. But at least the World Cup isn’t too far away. Everything will work out there”, Jan placated with a nip at Mousa’s shoulder blade.

“I know. I miss the others, I just want to lie down with them all, and beat Kevin’s ass on FIFA. Dries must be lonely in Italy, like, at most of us are in London”, Mousa said.

“But we all Facetime him at least once a week. What about Axel?”, Jan asked.

“He had Yannick”.

“China is a very big country”.

“It’s an hour away by plane, I’ve checked”.

“Of course, you have. You’re like the mother of the team, do you know that?”, Jan wondered as he settled down beside Mousa.

“You realise that makes you the father, right?”, Mousa teased.

“I’m proud of that. I have to look after people that are worth millions, that’s a stressful job”.

“Shut up, you idiot”, Mousa groaned. He honestly already regretted this conversation.

“I love you too, Moose”, Jan said before he kissed Mousa softly.

“Love you too, old man”, Mousa teased quietly.


	9. Eric Dier/Kyle Walker

Eric sighed as he flopped back down onto the sofa. The opening match of the World Cup campaign could not have gone any worse. They conceded within three minutes and they barely managed to scrape together a draw. He didn’t envy Harry anymore. Eric angrily stripped off his clothes before he headed into the shower, at least the hotel was nice. Yeah, that’s a real fucking plus Eric though. To make matters worse, Kyle was nowhere to be found, he was probably off sulking with Raheem or one of the young lads trying to relive his glory days. He was old now. Eric sighed as he turned on the shower and stepped under the forceful drops that surrounded his aching muscles. Honestly, he could die happily right now. Eric just stood under the hot spray, he didn’t even notice that Kyle was standing behind him, a smile on his beautiful face. Quietly, the older man stripped off and stepped in behind Eric, he wrapped his arms around his stomach and rested his head on the younger man’s shoulder.

“You okay?”, Kyle whispered before he kissed behind his earlobe.

“Yeah. No sex though, too sore”, Eric whined.

“Let me take care of you, love. Just relax”. Kyle placed another wet kiss to the side of his neck and Eric became pliable in his hands.

He started by scratching his fingers through the short hairs on the top of Eric’s neck, slowly moving his way down to the nape. Kyle watched with dark eyes as the sudsy water dripped down the paleness that was Eric’s toned chest. The defender smiled once again before he squirted the mint bodywash into his hands and rubbed it together. He lathered the green liquid that had bits of a demerara sugar scrub.

“Exfoliation is important Eric”. Kyle remembers saying that once.

He continued to lather the scrub into his back and then around to his stomach, he knew to keep it away from any private areas, because fuck that, that shit burned worse than acid. They knew from personal experience. Kyle scraped his blunt nails up and down Eric’s skin. He left angry red marks in his wake, he smiled none the less. Eric moaned softly before turned around as laced his arms around Kyle’s neck. Their kiss was slow and soft, wet and messy all at the same time. Kyle licked into Eric’s open mouth and dragged the tip of his wet tongue over Eric’s rosy pink lips.

“I fucking love you like this”, Kyle admitted before he went in for another kiss.

Eric whined softly before he pulled away to catch his breath. Somehow, Kyle could fix everything with just a single kiss. His kisses were like the thunder and lightning after a hot and heavy, welcomed when it brought the downpour of rain that drown the world. Kyle was like the sun, hot and temperamental, whereas Eric was the moon, bright and silvery, calm and collected. Erick loved it none the less. He loved every fibre of Kyle, he loved his tattoos, he loved his hair and his smile. He loved how he made him feel. When Eric was with Kyle, he could forget the world. 

“I love you”.

Kyle smiled before he rinsed them both down and he wrapped Eric in a large white towel before he knotted his own at his waist. They sat down on the bed once they were dry, both only bothered to pull on a pair of boxers. The heat of the shower still thrummed through their veins. They cuddled up together, Eric’s head rested on Kyle’s shoulder as he dragged his fingers up and down his chest.

“We should get married”, Eric whispered.

He was half hoping that Kyle didn’t hear him, but the ear-splitting grin and the kiss he received in the seconds after his statement made him beg to differ. Kyle kissed him once again, slow and languid as though it was the last time they would touch.

“Are you being serious?”, Kyle asked.

“Only if you’re saying yes. If it’s a no, then I didn’t propose”. Eric grinned before Kyle kissed his nose.

“I fucking love you. I want an emerald engagement ring though, understand?”.

“Anything for you, darling. Want to tell the others now or after the ring?”, Eric wondered.

“Maybe just tell Dele and Raheem first, surprise everybody else?”.

“It sounds perfect. Kyle Andrew Walker, I fucking love the living daylights out of you”.

Kyle grinned once again before he kissed his now fiancé. Oh, he could get used to that term. On his finger he could already feel the heat of the ring that wasn’t even there yet. Eric just grinned into the kiss.


	10. Juan Mata/Luke Shaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight claustrophobia.

Luke sat shaking as the red light came on in the elevator. His breathing became harsh and it hurt his lungs. His heart raced in his chest as thoughts ran through his head. You’re going to die in here. You’re going to suffocate. Nobody will hear you scream and beg. Luke tried to silence his mind with a scream as he kicked the door. Standing beside him, Juan was the picture of calmness, he had his phone in his hand and was texting as though nothing was going on. Luke cursed him in several different languages, you learned a lot of choice words when you worked with the people he did. Juan simply flicked his azure gaze to the trembling younger man.

“Luke, look at me. You will be fine”, Juan promised.

“Sure, doesn’t fucking feel like it. There’s no air in here”, Luke cursed.

His body stilled out of pure shock when Juan sat behind hum and hooked their fingers together. The Spaniard rested hi head on Luke’s shoulder before he kissed behind his ear. He whispered softly in Spanish and Luke could feel his heart slowing down slightly, but he was still shaking with the fear.

“Shh, darling. I’m not going to let anything happen to you. You’re safe with me. Have I ever lied to you before?”, Juan asked as he squeezed Luke’s fingers.

“Never”. Luke confirmed.

Luke blanched when Juan moved away from him, but he was pleased to see that Juan was just moving around to look at his face that was casted in the harsh light of the emergency lamp that danced behind a metal grid. Juan reached forward and pressed their lips together softly before he carded his fingers through Luke’s silky hair.

“Okay?”, Juan wondered.

“No. I feel like I’m dying, Juan. I’m going to die in here and you’ll be stuck”, Luke whispered back, his voice as shaky as a foal on new legs.

Juan sighed before he lunged forward and pressed their lips together messily. His tongue gently caressed Luke’s as his fingers knotted in his hair. They tugged tightly on the hair, allowing Juan further access to the younger man’s hot, wet mouth. Luke groaned before he pulled Juan up onto his lap and canted his hips into the semi-hard erection of the Spaniard, who whined softly.

“Sí, Luke”. Juan threw out several Spanish curses as Luke kissed down his neck, licking and sucking at the golden flesh.

Juan pulled his head back to his lips to kiss him again as they rutted against another, their erections growing harder until they were painful beneath the denim. Juan scooted away before he unzipped the denim and pulled down the boxers that still constricted the younger man’s still straining erection. Juan licked at the spongy tip before he swallowed it down, his hand jerking it into his mouth until Luke’s cock was covered in spit. Luke’s groans spurred him on, he pulled off with a sloppy sound before he kissed down the length of the shaft before he sucked one of Luke’s balls into his mouth, his hand fondled the other and Luke was whining pitifully.

“Fuck. Your mouth. Juan”, Luke breathed through his words as heat coiled in his belly.

The heat was all consuming and a part of Luke was scared about how fast his lover’s mouth had brought him to climax, but his mouth felt perfect and as Juan swallowed him down his throat, Luke couldn’t help but bit his lip as the heat burned through his veins. His fingers gripped harshly around the short, curly but thick hair that was on Juan’s head. Moans ripped through his mouth as Juan lapped at his cock head. Juan grinned around the cock in his mouth as before he gagged when Luke thrusted into the wet heat that surrounded him.

“I fucking love you, keep going”, Luke said.

Juan spurred on in his movements, swallowed Luke down to his hilt as his other hand played with his balls roughly. When Juan pulled off of Luke’s cock, his lips were a swollen cherry red colour and spit dripped from his mouth before he jerked Luke’s cock into his mouth. Soon, thick, ropey lines of come rested on his tongue and surge forward to let Luke taste himself. The younger man’s tongue danced in his mouth before Juan swallowed down the bitter yet salty liquid. Luke leaned forward to rest his sweaty head against Juan’s shoulder.

“I love you”, Luke admitted shyly as a blush danced on his cheeks.

“I know, darling. Let’s get you cleaned up before this place starts working again”, Juan whispered before he reached into his backpack to pull out a moist towelette and a bottle of water out.

Luke drank greedily, both to rinse his mouth out and to quick the thirst the fire had left. Juan dragged the cold piece over Luke’s sensitive cock, which earned a whine from the younger man. Once they were finished and pulled up their pants and fixed their dishevelled looks, the lights spluttered to life. Juan leaned over to place a kiss on Luke’s cheek. 

“Maybe we should get stuck in an elevator more often?”.

 

“We will fucking not. It was terrifying, even with that delicious mouth”.

Juan rolled his eyes before the lift came to a stop on the ground floor and they walked out, both of them happy and content. The secret was held in their smiles and it was only theirs to share.


	11. Sergio Ramos/Gerard Pique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect a bird to give me inspiration to write smut, but low and behold, it did. I hope you enjoy it as always and please, if there is a certain pairing you'd like to see, leave it in the comments.

The rain danced outside, and the scent of wet asphalt filled the air. Sergio sat down on the edge of the bed as Gerard hummed along to whatever horrid song his phone was playing. The match had left both of them exhausted, but they were in a good position. Of course, there could be a better position, but at the minute, Sergio tried to push all thought of football out of his mind as Geri appeared, his cerulean gaze travelled up Sergio’s hard body before his throat suddenly went dry. Sergio grinned before he beckoned the other man over to him. Gerard complied. The taller man sat on his lap and swung is extremely long limbs over Sergio’s side as the Real captain’s hands locked around him. Sergio sighed into his neck before he began to trail kisses down the soft, supple flesh. Gerard gasped as Sergio’s teeth passed over his ear. Sergio smirked at the breathy moan that escaped his lover’s parted lips. Geri nudged his way down to capture Sergio’s lips in a scorching kiss that left both of them breathless. They kissed again, their tongues lashed against each other’s violently before Sergio cupped his hand over the thin fabric of Gerard’s skin-tight boxers. Geri cursed as Sergio manhandled him onto the bed before he was pressing kisses down his golden chest. The older man dragged his teeth over the achingly hard bud that shone with spit. Gerard held Sergio’s head to his nipple before Sergio worked his hand over Gerard’s hardening cock. 

“Fuck, baby”. Gerard choked.

Sergio bit into the unmarked skin of Gerard’s torso, his teeth left a pink indentation that made his heart swell. The animal that lived in Sergio’s skin, loved to leave marks that reminded all of the other people just who he belonged to. Sergio Ramos Garcia had staked his claim a long time ago and nobody could wrestle this trophy from him. Sergio moved down to lick over the fabric that was Gerard’s coffin. Sergio nosed at the thick outline of Gerard’s cock before he pulled down the black fabric. He flung it across the room before he sucked Gerard down, root and stem. His throat was hot and wet around Gerard’s twitching cock. Sergio gagged before he pulled back up to pat attention to the sensitive head. He licked over the slit before he tongued at the throbbing vein on the underside of skin. Sergio mouthed at it messily before he gave it a few rough jerks in his calloused hands. Gerard whined pitifully as he bit at the wrist of his skin. The pain set off a wave of more intense pleasure that caused Gerard to growl before he pulled Sergio back up for a ferocious kiss that left them both panting and red in the face.

“Turn around”, Sergio ordered softly before he bumped their noses together sweetly.

Gerard nodded happily before he stretched out before he rested his head on the pillow. Sergio kissed his way down the back before he kissed and sucked a mark into the tanned skin as he moved his way down to the swell of Gerard’s ass. Sergio produced the bottle of lube from the table. He squirted the cool, jelly like substance on his fingers before he spread his cheeks and he slathered the lube onto the furled muscle. Sergio eased his thick, tattooed finger into Gerard, who whined pitifully as the older man crooked his finger. Sergio bent down to run his tongue over the clenching hole. 

“Hurry the fuck up, we don’t have all day”, Gerard snapped. God, he hated the teasing.

“Shh, amor. We have all the time in the world”, Sergio promised before he wriggled his finger around teasingly.

Gerard growled before a high-pitched curse danced from his mouth. Sergio grinned before he continued his ministrations before he slipped in a second finger, squeezing and spreading. Gerard grew restless, his cockhead was leaking against the cotton. The high thread count meant that there was nowhere near enough friction. The Barcelona man canted his hips into the fabric as Sergio moved three fingers around inside of him. Gerard whined, his cock was achingly hard, and Sergio was just teasing.

“Sese, I swear to the loving lord fuck, if you do not fuck me, I will break your legs”, Gerard growled before Sergio flipped him over and removed his fingers.

Gerard cried out as Sergio jerked his cock roughly before he squeezed the end of his cock to stop the pleasure. Sergio lubed himself up before he slowly fed himself into the tight heat that curled around him. Being inside of Gerard was like pure heaven, better than all of the World Cups, European Championships, La Liga and Champions League. It was the best thing in the world and Sergio never wanted to let it go. He never could. Gerard meant more to him than anything, except his children, but it was close enough. Gerard’s whines were like angels singing as Sergio moved inside of him. Sergio let all of his weight fall onto the younger man before he snagged his teeth on his ear.

 

“I love you to much”. Sergio promised.

Gerard’s words turned to moans as Sergio nailed his prostate multiple times. Gerard’s cock was leaking between their stomachs as Sergio bit at his neck before he trusted his tongue into the younger man’s mouth. He claimed dominance before Gerard pulled their heads together to deepen their kisses. Sergio thrusted inside of him violently before he felt that heat coil in his lower belly and burn through his veins, the same feeling that set his nerves alight in a myriad of colours and tastes. Gerard whined, he was embarrassingly close. Sergio could tell from the way the younger man tightened around him, his velvet like insides pulled the orgasm from him. Sergio fucked into him a few more times before he could feel the thick liquid spring from his cock, but he fucked through his own orgasm to bring Gerard his release. Come pained their stomachs as Sergio rolled off of Gerard with a contented sigh. They both stretched out like cats before Sergio used one of the wet wipes to wipe the drying come from their bodies. 

“That was for saving the bird”. Sergio grinned.

“I’ll be saving more birds in the future. You’ve made us late for dinner and I’m fucking starving”. Gerard whined before he pecked the older man’s cheek.

“I’ll get Nacho to steal us some food. All he has to do is flash those pretty eyes and then we can have whatever we want”. 

“He has pretty eyes? Maybe you should fuck him”. Gerard huffed.

“No need to be jealous, Geri. I love you. Nacho is like a puppy, he’s just so sweet and pure. But you, you’re handsome and kind and I love you with every fibre of my being”. Sergio leaned over to press a kiss to the taller man’s forehead.

They cuddled together for a little while before they went down for dinner and as it happened, all Nacho had to do was say please, and they had whatever they wanted. Though, the shiny puppy-dog eyes were a bonus.


	12. Eric Dier/Jan Vertonghen

Eric lay closer to the pillow before he felt a few tears slip out of his wet eyes. His legs burned, and his ankle was an ugly purple colour. The blonde curled around the pillow before he closed his eyes. His heard the knock at his door and his head pounded as he attempted to lift it off of the pillow. Fucking hangover, he cursed. Jan walked in, a bottle of Lucozade and a cup of black coffee in one hand and a packet of chocolate fingers poking from his pocket. They shared and apartment together on campus along with two other lads, Eden and his younger brother. Thankfully the two brothers were out, which was thanks to the early lectures that Eric and Jan didn’t have.

“I’m never going out ever again”, Eric whined as Jan sat beside him.

“You say that every time, somehow we still end up going out. Anyway, it was your idea to have like, six Jager bombs as well as everything else you were drinking. Why must I be the sensible one?”. Jan teased before he pressed a kiss to the top of Eric’s head.

The younger man took the mug of coffee before he drank down the bitter liquid that made him gag. Once he finished the disgustingness that was black coffee, he downed the Lucozade Sport. Jan did laugh as the blonde found it hard to suck the orange liquid from the plastic bottle. Jan shook his head before he took out the chocolate fingers and pulled open the packet. Eric grinned before he rested his head against the wine-coloured material of his tee-shirt. 

“I’ll have you know, I am sensible. I said no to the drink the strange man brought to me”, Eric said.

“That was Hugo. He brought you a bottle of water from the chipper because you puked everywhere”. Jan couldn’t stop the laughs that fell from his mouth.

“Ah for fuck sake. Was it bad?”.

“Not as much as you usually are, but I think that’s because of the exams, which you’ll be fine for, by the way”. Jan smiled before he ran his nose along Eric’s hairline.

“Can we just watch Disney and eat the chocolate fingers? And when these are done, can you run to Centra and get us a spicy chicken roll and a bottle of 7Up?”. Eric yawned before he bit into the biscuit.

“Sure thing, love. We’ll watch The Princess and the Frog and when that’s over, I’ll go to Centra and you can get a shower”, Jan announced before he pulled Eric’s laptop off of the floor.

After watching the beautiful animation of love and betrayal in which Eric did not cry, because he was a grown man nearly finished his degree (He did cry, but it was a very manly cry). But Ray the Firefly made him bawl like a new born baby, every single fucking time. Like clockwork. Once the film was over, Eric hobbled into the show after he heard the door click closed. Eric turned on the taps to the new shower before he grabbed a hold of the metal bar. He couldn’t put any pressure on his foot, he really needed to know what happened there. After a quick shower he got dressed before hobbled back into his bedroom where he opened the curtains and opened the window to let in some of the wet April air. He had one month left before he was finished forever, god he couldn’t wait. Eric sat down on his bed before he moved in close to the wall and left a folded blanket under his foot. If listening to Eden go on about all things medical gave him one piece of helpful advice, it was to elevate the injury.

“I’m home, ‘Ric. Do you want anything from the kitchen?”, Jan called.

“Maybe some ice and an explanation?”, Eric retorted as Jan appeared in his doorway.

“About your ankle? You fell down a flight of stairs last night. Eden called one of his res friends to come check you out, she said you would be fine. Eden said he’d steal you some crutches from the hospital today, after his Epidemiology lecture, and if he can’t get them, Thorgan will source some”, Jan promised as he handed him a brown paper wrapped roll.

“Lovely. Did she say how long I’d be laid up for?”, Eric wondered before he bit into the toasted roll.

“Two weeks if you do it properly, a month if you fuck it up”, Jan said with a sigh.

Eric rolled his eyes before they ate the rolls in companionable silence before the decided to put on Tangled and Jan could not lie, Eugene Fitzherbert was an attractive animation. This was the exact thing Eric needed for his hangover.


	13. Eden Hazard/Michy Batshuayi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really just a puppy pile to celebrate the brilliant win. Hope you enjoy.

They piled onto the bus and Michy grinned happily as he popped on earphone into his ear and rested his head against the window of the stationary bus. Eden walked up and sat in beside him before he rested his head on his shoulder. Michy didn’t say anything, he just turned his head and kissed the top of Eden’s head. Thorgan rolled his eyes as he passed and slid into the seat beside Rom, who was extremely happy with the result, though he was sad he didn’t get his hattrick. The bus ride back to the hotel was quiet and when they got back to the hotel, they all split off into their own rooms. Though, that wouldn’t last. After a quick shower together, there was several knocks at the door and when Eden pulled it open, the others grinned back at him.

“What film?”, Eden asked as they walked through the door.

‘They’ were Jan, Kevin, Dries, Toby, Thorgan and Thibaut. They got comfortable on the two large double beds that were anchored to the carpeted floor. The curtains were closed and only one lamp was on in the room, it was illuminated nicely. The group of them just wanted to lie down and relax. Dries produced his tablet and threw the film up on the TV as they all took their seats. Four grown men on one double bed was a tight squeeze, but it was also comforting to be surrounded by his family. Kevin curled closer around Thorgan who rested his head on Eden’s shoulder, who was essentially sitting on Michy. Jan was curled around the much shorter man, who hadn’t been knocked out, yet, which was a plus. Toby and Thibaut were on their sides, they fit together snugly. Thorgan and Michy burrowed down deeper into the bedding when they saw the film that was going to play.

“I hate you, you evil tiny person”, Thorgan muttered” Eden, you cant put me through it”.

“Of course, I can. My job as your older brother is to terrify you”. Eden grinned before he carded his fingers through Thorgan’s hair.

“But, but. People fainted watching this”, Michy complained.

“You like horror films”, Thibaut reminded.

“Not when people faint”, Michy muttered.

“I’ve watched it, it’s not actually that bad”, Toby promised.

“Nothing scares you, except butterflies”, Dries reminded.

They all giggled before they settled into watching the film. Which, unlike Toby’s promise was terrifying for the youngest members of their group. The let out very manly screams before they buried their heads into their respective partners’ chest to shield them from the horror. Kevin complained that it was too mild, there was enough gore violence nor enough psychological damage done to them, therefore, it was not a good horror film. Thibaut had fallen asleep and was nuzzling into Toby who was scratching his head. Eden would have loved to have known what Mousa thought about it, his was sort of a film critic, but if the groans coming frim the next door were anything to go by, he was a bit preoccupied with somebody else. Eden glanced over to Thorgan, who was shaking as the end played.

“Fucking nuns back at it again with the cryptic shite”, Thorgan cursed as Kevin wrapped around him.

“Is it over?”, Michy asked from under his blanket.

“Yeah. To be honest, it wasn’t the great like. I expected more jump scares, psychological torture and gore. Not what I got. Out next film needs to be Hereditary, that actually sounds like it’s frightening”, Kevin called from the other bed.

“Nope, no, no. I’m never watching a horror film with you. Y’all crazy fucks laughed. I’ll never forget that Friday the 13th marathon we watched. It killed me meanwhile, you knobs were completely fine”, Thorgan complained.

They all remembered the marathon fondly, it had happened last summer just after the Confederations Cup had finished, they eight of them had met up in London and had used Eden’s house as the perfect horror zone. Thorgan and Michy were not happy, no they were not. The popcorn and wine had flowed all night, and by the end of it they were all drunk messes and giving out about how Jason killed people. Hell, they even laughed at that way the psycho killer murdered people and of course, the dumb people that fell over their own to feet and met their bloody end. Nothing terrifying about that, but Thorgan as buried his head into Kevin’s neck as the final murder had been completed. It was horrid. In the end, Michy had laughed with the rest of them, mainly at Thorgan’s terrified expression, but they all responded by piling around him and cuddling him until he was happy. Thorgan decided that day that if he got all of those hugs, he didn’t care.

“I remember you guilting me into hugs for a month, you would have told mum that I scared you for life”, Eden whined.

“You did. I thought you’d gone crazy. You were laughing at the way they were dying. Now, give me a hug before I tell mama that you scared me for life again”. Thorgan smirked evilly.

“You’re evil, do you know what? You’ve made me soft, Mich”, Eden complained.

Michy rolled his eyes before he reached across to kiss Eden, who in turn hugged his younger brother who grinned happily. Michy dragged his fingers up and down Eden’s arm. Thibaut startled awake before he sat up, his back poker straight. It was probably the only straight part of him. The put on the next film, which was thankfully Deadpool, so it was a win-win all around.


	14. Belgian Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dearest Mariothellama, I hope this helps cheer you up after the farce that has been the world cup. When we are sad, we can look to the beautiful Belgians and their antics to get us through.

Eden moaned softly as Kevin sucked a red bruise into his collarbone. His tongue flicked out over the bone before his teeth grazed the tanned skin. Eden tightened his fingers in Kevin’s hair before he pulled his face to his. Their kiss was wet and hot, the passion from their win lingered as did the love they had for one another. Eden went to speak but there was a loud knock at the door. He cursed loudly before Kevin dropped his head to his shoulder.

“Fuck the pile, I wanna just spend time with you”, Eden complained.

“Put your shirt on, you don’t need to scar your brother, Eden”. Kevin reminded with an eye roll.

“Please, I remember walking in on him and Michy one day, that scarred me. He should be worried about me. I am the beautiful one, he’s just cute”.

“Stop having the sex and let us in”, Michy called as he banged on the door.

Both of them rolled their eyes before Kevin went to pull open the door. Standing with a shit eating grin on his face was Michy. Thorgan was blushing a bright red. Toby, Jan, Dries and Thibaut didn’t looked bothered. The six of them piled into the room, Toby, Jan, Dries and Thibaut lay on one the bed closest to the bathroom while Kevin and Eden got lumbered with the two young lovebirds.

“What should we do?”, Kevin wondered.

“I mean, we could play Never Have I Ever and instead of alcohol, we could use mustard, ketchup and mayo?”. Eden grinned playfully.

“How about nah. It was bad enough with the drink the last time, now you want to you disgusting condiments?”. Thorgan gagged” What would mamma say?”.

“Mamma ain’t never gonna find out, tu comprendes?”, Eden asked.

“Oui”. Thorgan rolled his eyes.

They agreed that because Michy was the cutest out of all of them, much to the chagrin of Dries, Eden and Thorgan, that he would go and get the condiments. Oh, this would have been so much easier with alcohol.

“Why couldn’t we just use milk?”, Toby cried as Michy produced eight plastic spoons.

“Milk is for children”, Jan reminded.

“Says the man who drank a pint of it with his breakfast”, Dries muttered.

“Alright, alright. Dries, you can go first, you also get to pick the condiment”, Kevin announced.

“Okay. Eh, never have I ever given a blow job in the locker room and mayo”.

Dries cackled when Michy, Thorgan, Eden, Thibaut and Toby squirted the mayonnaise onto their spoons. Kevin looked at his sceptically.

“You two have had sex in the locker rooms”, Kevin declared.

“Had sex, yes, given a blow job, no”, Dries corrected.

“Evil, evil tiny person”, Michy groaned” Never have I ever seductively eaten anything to tease the other person. Ketchup”.

Everybody but Jan took the spoonful of evil. Thorgan swallowed it with a gag before he rested his head on Eden’s shoulder.

“Is it over yet?”, The younger Hazard begged.

“Non, mon petit frère. It has just started. Never have I ever given a hand job under the table and mayo again”. Eden smirked as Jan, Dries, Toby, Thibaut, Thorgan and Michy took a spoonful.

“I fucking hate you”, Michy muttered.

“You can’t hate me, I’m like a teddy bear”, Eden said with a smile.

The group groaned when Thorgan stepped up in their little circle. He narrowed his eyes at his brother before he turned his head to Michy, who looked scared. Thorgan was known to hold nothing back in their little games, he would wreck them all in order to win, even though there was no winning in this scenario. He cleared his throat before he spoke. The others’ jaw dropped before they asked for clarification.

“What in the name of god, why the fuck would you ask that?”, Eden shouted, his cheeks burned bright red.” You’re banned from the internet”.

“I strive to make you all fell uncomfortable, and I’m winning. Plus, we all know about somebody’s parental kink”. Thorgan whispered the last part just to Eden.

“I swear Thor, I will kill you. Like, full on bury you in a ditch and plant a tree over your body and I hope the roots grow into your body, so they’ll never find you. I’ll make sure to bury you at least six feet under so nobody hears you screaming”, Eden threatened.

“Never have I ever plotted to kill somebody before”. Toby announced.

Eden narrowed his eyes before he drank the ketchup. While all eyes were focused on Eden, nobody noticed Kevin covertly knocking back the ketchup with a shudder. 

“I dare you to tell us who it was”, Thibaut said.

“Who do you think it was? I’ll give you a hint, a manager and his initials were J. M. D. S. M. F”. Eden muttered.

“You actually know his full name? That’s a bit sad”, Kevin noted.

“Anyway, never have I ever had sex with my parents in the house”. Jan smirked when everybody took a dollop of mustard for their sins. He did give a look towards Dries who shrugged.

“I was hardly a blushing virgin when I met you, Jan. Like, come on”. 

“I did not need to know that”. Eden scrunched up his face before he shuddered.

“Can we please end this horrid game? Surely truth or dare could be more fun”, Michy whined pitifully before he rested his head against Thorgan’s shoulder.

“I think he’s right. Eden, give me your phone”, Kevin said, Eden handed it over.

Kevin grinned at the password before he leaned over to press a kiss to Eden’s head. Of course, that’s what his password was. Kevin typed in all of their names into a name randomiser, before he left it in the middle of the circle. The first name generated was Toby, who picked truth.

“Have you and Thibaut planned your wedding yet?”.

“We’re not even engaged you idiot”, Toby pointed out.

“Really?”, Thorgan asked” I was pretty sure you two got engaged”.

“I think I would know if I was engaged”, Thibaut said.

“I mean, New Years was pretty hazy. I remember nothing”, Michy added.

“We did not get engaged”. They both said it at the same time.

The other men harrumphed before they fell back into their places. The game was over just before dinner, in which they all promised not to give out any hand jobs under the table, because that would be nasty. Later that night, Kevin and Eden were lying in bed together. Eden swiped his thumb under Kevin’s lip before he kissed him softly.

“I love you, do you know that?”, Eden asked.

Kevin smiled before he rested his head on Eden’s shoulder. He pressed a kiss to his cheek before he whispered a quiet ‘I love you too’.


	15. Sergio Ramos/Gerard Pique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is short but it's sweet but still depressing considering the circumstances. This world cup has been a shock, and not one that I like. I personally do not think DDG deserves the mantle of greatest goalkeeper, you would expect the greatest goalkeeper to be able to save at least one fucking penalty... obviously not.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, it's just some Serard fluff to make us all happy again.

Anger burned inside of him. The animal that strained to be free was eating through its prison. It was over. Even after everything that had happened, they had failed. They didn’t expect to bow out like that, on a game of luck in which David failed. Sergio didn’t think it was right for him to blame David, or Iago, but he did. He couldn’t stand the sight of them and the captain could feel the tears burning in his eyes. Now you know how Iker felt. You feel the exact same way he thought before he pulled his key card out of his pocket. Gerard was already inside, the sadness and angst evident in his ocean blue eyes. He blamed himself, Sergio blamed him too. 

“Sese, you okay?”, Gerard asked softly before he got off of the bed.

Sergio growled at him before Gerard could come near him. Geri let out a pitiful noise before he walked over to the other man. Sergio pushed him away and shouted obscenities in his face before he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. Gerard sat on the bed, silent tears leaking into his skin. He listened to the water hitting the floor of the shower. Gerard looked out into the city, the rain still poured, and the lightning forked across the stormy sky. The thunder rumbled in the distance. The Barcelona defender could hear the cries coming from the bathroom, he could her Sergio’s knuckles pounding against the tiles. Hearing his cries hurt more than any loss, more than any cut or bruise. Gerard stripped off his clothes before he walked into the bathroom. Sergio didn’t bother to look back at him, he just turned into his chest and cried more.

“Shh, darling. It’s not your fault”, Geri whispered. No, it was mine, my hand and Iago and Koke for missing and David for saving none of them. But not yours, never yours. 

“I was the captain”, Sergio whimpered.

Gerard sighed before he kissed Sergio’s dripping and short hair. Under any other circumstances, he would have teased him about the haircut, but it just wasn’t in him at the minute. Gerard pulled back a bit before he kissed Sergio slowly. The water dripped and rolled down their bodies as their lips met in a wet kiss. Gerard could taste the salt of Sergio’s tears on his tongue as he licked into the other man’s mouth. The elder of the two groaned before Geri bit at Sergio’s lip which pulled out another cry. The water turned cold around them soon after as they kissed each other, but neither of them wanted to move. They were safe in each other’s arms, happy even. Together they could both be broken and sad together, whereas with the rest of the world they had to be strong leaders, and there was no room for weakness there. Sergio dreaded the plane back to Spain tomorrow, he hated the thought of seeing his new manager, because Sergio blamed him too. He was a fucking idiot.  
“Let’s get you dried off”, Gerard whispered as he turned off the water and wrapped himself in a fluffy towel.

Sergio was in no position to do anything for himself, his hand fucking hurt. The skin had split but the blood had twirled down the drain when it mixed with the shower water. Geri kissed his head once again before he guided him back to the bed, where they dried themselves off before they pulled on some clothes. They lay back down on the bed before Geri pulled Sergio into his arms.

“I love you”, Sergio whispered before he nuzzled into Geri’s shoulder.

“I love you too, darling. We can check on David in a while, I’m sure Nacho is taking good care of him”. Gerard looked at big brown eyes before he bumped their noses together.

“Okay”.


	16. Eden Hazard/Kevin de Bruyne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this idea came out of, I wrote it at half past two on my phone. I think it's cute, plus who doesn't love cuddly Belgian brothers. They are a weakness of mine. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. There's more to come in this 'series within a series'.

Eden was pissed, there was no two ways about it. He was silently seething as they boarded the plane, who the fuck put him sitting beside Kevin? Was there an idiot he wasn't aware of? They two of them had been fighting ever since Kevin's birthday, and it had not been pretty. The arguments usually lead to periods of tense silence that fucked with the whole squad. This was why Bobby was hesitant when he found out that the majority of his team was fucking one another. So, Eden walked down the length of the plane and decided that he would not sit beside Kevin, but he'd keep Thorgan company. Even after years of travelling all over Germany for matches, his younger brother was still scared of flying. Eden on the other hand, loved it. He looked at Michy, who sighed before he got out of his seat and went to occupy the space beside Kevin, who was also seething. Eden took Thorgan’s hand before he gave it a squeeze, Thorgan smiled nervously.

“You two need to stop fighting. It’s messing with all of us", Thorgan admitted before he glued his eyes shut.

“He thinks I forgot his birthday. I haven’t. I’ve just been terrified to give him his present. Plus, he’s been an idiot for thinking I could forget his birthday”, Eden muttered.

As they prepared for take off, Thorgan had a deathly grip on Eden’s fingers. He cautiously looked out the window before he turned his gaze back to his brother. He wouldn’t be doing that again.

“The two of you have been fighting. We barely won today, you two need to make up before Brazil. Why are you scared to give him his present?”, Thorgan asked.

“You’ll think it’s stupid. Okay, who's bright idea was it to put you by the wing?”. Eden sighed before he handed Thorgan a bottle of water.

The younger drank shakily. His heart was pounding and they were getting higher and higher. Suddenly, there was too many people on the plane, too many conversations and the lights were too bright. It was too hot. Thorgan closed his eyes again, his heart beating too fast for his chest to cope. It had never been this bad. Why was it like this? Usually when he was with Eden he was okay. Suddenly, he was being pulled into a one armed embrace and deft fingers played with the ends of his hair. There may have only been a few years in the difference, but that was always how Eden calmed him down. It always worked too.

“Distract me, please", Thorgan begged before he wiped the sweat off of his forehead 

Eden pulled down the armrest that separated them and unfastened his seatbelt the second the light went off. He pulled Thorgan into his side so that his arm was around his back and his other hand was just touching his knuckles. Every so often he would swipe his fingers over the bumps and ridges.

“I was going to propose”, Eden admitted.

Thorgan looked at him before his jaw dropped.

“No wonder you got scared. He'll say yes", Thorgan promised.

“I don’t think he will. I see what Dries and Jan have, what Toby and Thibaut have, hell I even see what Eric and Mousa have, but I don’t think we're marriage material". Eden sighed sadly.

“Please, you're the best two people I know. Sure, you two have your ups and downs, we all do, hell, Mich and I fight like cats and dogs most of the time, but it’s about stupid things. We argue over silly little things, what was the last big argument you and Kev had?”, Thorgan asked.

“After they got knocked out of the Champions League. He was blaming himself and he didn’t speak to me for about a week. It was only when Vince got a hold of him, he finally texted me. That was rough”.

“Exactly. Once we get to the hotel, just talk to him, we know you’re going to be sharing a room. You two always do, even when you’re fighting. Just, fix it. For all our sakes", Thorgan pleaded.

“When did you get so wise?”.

“I always listened to mama. I want to be best man”, Thorgan said.

“If he says yes, you can officiate it. We all know you did that course that cost you a tenner", Eden chuckled. Thorgan snorted.

Thankfully for Thorgan, the rest of the flight ran smoothly, although they did hit some turbulence that made his heart pound, but the had wrapped around his did wonders. God, he felt like he was a kid again, and he loved it. But as they exited the plane, Thorgan re-joined Michy, Toby and Thibaut as they walked through the near empty airport. Once they got to the hotel, he just hoped that everything went well. 

Eden was exhausted, but as he rummaged through his suitcase, he found the velvet red box and pulled it out before he shoved it in his hoody pocket. This would not be the most romantic proposal that ever existed, but it would be theirs. Eden was sitting in the edge of his bed when Kevin walked into the room from the bathroom.

“Babe, can I talk to you for a second?”. God Eden had never been this nervous.

“What? If you’re going to give me the Captain’s spiel about how we didn’t play well together because we’re fighting, I already got it off Jan, and Mau, and Mousa. So no, I don’t need it off you", Kevin growled.

Eden bit his lip roughly before he stormed over to the younger man. He kissed Kevin roughly, his nails dug into the pale flesh at the back of his neck. Kevin looped his arms around Eden's waist before he kissed back. God he missed this. When they broke apart, both breathless and shaken, Kevin spoke first.

“I’m still mad that you forgot my birthday”, Kevin muttered.

“I didn’t forget your birthday, Kev. I just turned into a huge idiot. I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you. You’re the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I go asleep. I would do anything for you, I'd love to be able to call you mine forever. I want to be yours forever. Will you marry me?”, Eden asked.

A sob scratched at Kevin's throat as the tears slipped from his eyes. Eden pulled out the little red box and snapped it open to reveal a thick silver band that was embellished with Rubies and Diamonds. God it was perfect. It was beautiful, and it fit like a glove. Kevin pulled Eden into a hug before he breathed in his scent.

“How long have you planned this?”. Kevin's voice was raw.

“Months. I had this big thing planned for your birthday, but I got cold feet. You’ve Thor to thank for this”. Eden grinned before he kissed Kevin’s cheek.

“I fucking love you".

“You know, you haven’t actually said yes", Eden pointed out.

“It’s obviously a yes, Ed. I love you more than anything, do you know that?”.

“I love you too”. Kevin sealed his promise with a lingering kiss.

Meanwhile in the other room, Thorgan was already making his Pinterest board. Weddings were always so much fun.


	17. Jesse Lingard/Marcus Rashford

“We need to get a life”. Marcus muttered as he pulled the laptop closer to them.

Jesse hummed before he pulled the fan closer. The twirling air blew into their faces and the coldness was welcomed. The fucking heat was unbearable. It was horrid, and they had to train in it. Jesse missed the rain of Manchester already. They pulled Jeremy Kyle closer to them, they tried to have sex earlier, but they failed miserably because it was too damn hot.

“I’m dying”, Jesse cried as he rolled off of the bed and onto the carpeted floor. 

Even the floor was hot, and that wasn’t fair. Marcus clucked his tongue before he cocked his head. What was this? Jesse complaining? That was a fiver into the jar. Marcus smirked triumphantly before Jesse dug out a note and dropped it into the plastic bag that acted as their ‘abroad fund’, which at in January would go towards something. They hadn’t decided on what yet. But still, with the weather on his mind, Jesse crawled to the bathroom before he began to fill the bath with freezing cold water.

“It’s not fair how we cant use the ice baths. Forget recovery, we need to recover from the heat”. Marcus shook his head before he pulled the older man to his feet. “The tiles were cold”.

“The bath will be cold too, now get in”, Marcus ordered as he began to strip.

The cold water was amazing against their scorching skin. The heat they exuded rivalled that of the sun. God how they both wished it was night, at least then it was a bit cooler. That being said, they still couldn’t sleep at night, trying to sleep together meant they stuck to each other, sleeping in the separate beds meant that they became melded to the sheets. Neither were pleasurable. Nor enjoyable. 

“I’d kill for a 99 right now”, Marcus admitted as he sunk back into Jesse’s chest.

“Ah, the pinnacle ice-cream of summer. Chocolate sauce or strawberry?”.

“You might drown me when I say this, but bubble-gum sour. It balanced perfectly with the sweetness of the flake and the creaminess of the ice-cream”.

“You’re right. I should drown you, but I’m not going to. At least it’s not lime”. Jesse kissed the side of his head.

“Ew no, that’s Eric”. Marcus grimaced.

“I’m starting to think that boy will eat anything. Do you know Dele bet him to drink nearly soured milk? He did it”, Jesse pointed out.

“He did not. That’s nasty. Do you know something. It’s finally cold enough for us to do the thing”, Marcus said shyly.

“The thing?”, Jesse teased.

“The sex. Plus, the cold water is making my dick feel a bit strange”. Marcus turned his head back to kiss the older man quickly.

They moved as the water splashed around them. Marcus sat on Jesse’s lap before he felt a finger probe at his hole, that’s to their morning activities, he was still loose enough for the digit to fit. Jesse grinned before he captured Marcus’ lips in his own before he bit into the soft flesh.

Marcus gasped slightly before Jesse’s tongue licked into his mouth and his finger crooked at a dangerous angle. Marcus whimpered, and Jesse smirked at the thought that entered his mind. He liked to play dirty sometimes.

“Do you like that? Do you feel yourself tightening around me? You’re trying to swallow me whole, Mar. You’re begging for it”. Jesse kissed down Marcus’ jaw and neck before he snagged his teeth on the shell of the younger man’s ear.

“Don’t stop”, Marcus begged as a second finger was added.

The striker fell forward as the pads of Jesse’s fingers moved over his prostate, repeatedly. They assaulted that bundle of nerves inside of him, it made him feel like he was on fire. His body was burning in the cold water, burning hotter than the sun outside. Marcus jiggled on his fingers and he ached to roughly jerk his cock, but it was stuck between their stomachs as Marcus ride Jesse’s fingers.

“Y’all right darlin’? Do you want my cock? Do you want to feel me here?”. Jesse roughly pressed his hand into Marcus’s stomach before he dragged his fingers over the rock-hard cock that was pressing into his stomach.

“Yeah. Yea-Yes, please. Jess, please. I want it, I need it”, Marcus begged.

Jesse tutted before he stopped moving his fingers.

“Come on baby, I know you can beg better than that”.

Jesse grinned at the filthy words that fell out of the younger man’s mouth. It was perfect. Jesse crooked both of his fingers inside of Marcus’ velveteen walls. The younger man could feel the heat curling and coiling inside of his lower abdomen. The heat of it all was divine as Marcus met his release as Jesse’s fingers wrecked him. Marcus sagged forward before he kissed Jesse messily. 

“You’re perfect, do you know that?”, Jesse whispered as he dragged his thumb over Marcus’ bottom lip.

“I love you too, Jess. But the water’s after getting warm”. Marcus pointed out.

Marcus bumped their noses together sweetly. Maybe the heat wasn’t so bad after all? Who were they kidding, it was horrid.


	18. Belgian fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't even ask me what this is, because I have no clue.

It was a day before the game against Brazil and Eden was panicking. Not because of the match, well he was worried about that, but his stupid brother just had to go and go missing. Eden had two hours to find him before he had to explain to mama that he lost her ‘favourite’ son, as Thorgan would put it. Eden had them all searching the hotel, Rom had tried to call him, as had Jan, Toby, Vincent and just about everybody else. Hell, even Bobby had tried to call him. But of course, none of them went through and Eden later realised why, once he logged into that Find My Phone app he had, because of course Thor was constantly losing his and Eden always found it for him. Michy, who was sharing a room with the younger Hazard slipped his plastic key card into the slot on the door and the lights flickered green before he opened the door.

“I’ve already checked in here, Ed. He’s not here”, Michy said.

“He could have come back after you left”, Eden pointed out.

Thorgan, did not come back the room, but instead he left his phone on his pillow with a little note: “Just leave me alone for awhile’. Eden scratched at the nape of his neck before he sighed, his eyes wandered over to where Michy was curing in several languages. Eden gave him the side eye, some of that was rough. Eden sat down on the edge of Thorgan’s bed as he tried to wrack his brains as to where his brother could be. He didn’t want to tell his mother that he lost Thorgan. Hell, how would he explain it to himself? Horrible things flashed through his mind before Rom called him.

“Did you two not fight before he went AWOL?”. Eden could hear the narrowed eyes.

“Yes, but I’m sure that has nothing to do with it. Have you found him?”, Eden asked.

“No. You’re his brother, Eden, you should know where he goes to cool his head”. Eden growled at the sound of Yannick’s disapproving voice.

“I don’t have a tracker under his skin or anything. He wouldn’t have left the grounds anyway, he might be sad, but he’s not stupid”, Eden said.

Rom hummed non-committedly before he hung up. Eden pulled at his hair in annoyance before Michy pulled him into a tight hug. Eden sagged against the younger man. Toby appeared into the room before he coughed.

“He’s not in the gym or the pool. Kevin said he’s not at the fountain either. It’s getting late, Eden, he’ll come back here to sleep”. Toby smiled softly before he tightened his hand on the shorter man’s shoulders.

“Thanks guys, I’m just going back to my room. I doubt Kevin will join me”, Eden muttered.

“No, he’s pretty pissed at you. Mousa offered him the second bed, he’ll share with Rom. What did you even do anyway?”, Toby asked.

“I told Thorgan to stay the fuck out of my business and that I wish he wasn’t here after I told Kevin that after the display against Japan, he should just stay away from the goal”. Eden looked to the ground sheepishly.

Michy whacked him on the side of the head before he began cursing again. Where the fuck did the Greek come out of? Toby’s jaw dropped to the floor before he shook his head.

“When we find him, you better grovel and apologize to Kev”, Michy warned.

Eden sighed before he left to back to his own room. He hadn’t been there in the two and a half hours since Thorgan went missing, although, looking back on it now, it should have been the first place he looked. See, when Thorgan got sad or angry for that matter, he went to one place, or rather, person: Eden. Thorgan was lying on Eden’s bed, his head pressed against the soft cotton of his hoodie, his back was turned to Eden who frowned softly. Gentle little snores were bring ripped from the younger man’s throat. Eden fished his phone from his pocket before he texted the others to let him know that Thorgan hadn’t been abducted by aliens, like Mau had thought, then again, so did Axel. Bobby may also have thought that for a few minutes but then Simon pointed out that it was unlikely. There were relived messages pouring in, though Eden did notice the lack of engagement from Kevin. He’d fix that soon. Eden slowly walked over to Thorgan before he pulled the red suede chair up, so it rested against the wall. Eden looked at Thorgan, and he realised how creepy it was.

 

“Thor, Thorgan. Wake up”. Eden gently shook him awake.

It took Thorgan a few minutes to realise where he was before he flipped to the other side of the bed. Eden rolled his eyes before he pulled him back.

“I’m sorry, T. I was just pissed off at Kevin and you were the closest person to me. I’m so happy you’re here, do you know that. You deserve to be here”. Eden smiled weakly.

Thorgan slowly sat up before he pulled Eden in for a tight hug. Eden breathed a sigh of relief before he broke away from Thorgan.

“You need to apologize to Kev. He’s just anxious about the match. Hell, we all are, but you’re the only one that can get through to him half of the time. You just snapped, and I was there, right? Kevin adores you, you’re just too thick to see it. So, do me a favour, get him over here and apologize before you fuck this entire thing up for all of us”, Thorgan said.

Eden sighed before he pulled Thorgan back into another hug. His heart burst with adoration for his brother, even after everything in the last few hours, Thorgan was still looking out for him. Eden knew he wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for Thorgan, he’d still be pining after a certain milk bottle with ginger hair. Eden sent Kevin a text and it was a while before he got a reply, but when he saw the smiley face and the kisses, Eden knew he’d been forgiven.

Thankfully, they all melded back together greatly, the incident the day before had no impact on anything. The tears were real, but at least they weren’t theirs.


	19. Belgian orgy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do, this took me over three hours to write and I still just don't feel right about it. To the people out there who can write orgies, congratulations, because this shit is hard. 
> 
> To Mariothellama, can you get through this without cringing? Seriously though, I hope it's too your taste.

Within the Belgian squad, there was an unspoken rule about sharing. They were brothers, they loved one another to the end of the world and right now, they were riding their highs on the bus. Bobby let them go with it, the relationships within the team didn’t effect it unless it was particularly bad and letting of the steam that had built up over the last few weeks would be a good thing. Thorgan’s knee bounced next to Eden, who curled around his brother to get in a little bit of sleep, and Thorgan was a great pillow. On the left of them, Michy awed happily before he turned back to Thibaut. The tension could be felt on the bus, those players, those ten that were the closest, they knew each other like the back of their hands, they knew their minds, bodies and souls. The ten that shared an unbreakable bond of friendship and something else. Something more raw and fragile. Well, they were five couples so there wasn’t that strange that nearly all of them had fucked one another. Well, it was strange but who the fuck cared? They were young, well, some of them were. They got off the bus, all of them high as fuck off the win, but the ten of them all had a silent agreement: Get ready and go back Jan and Dries’ room, it was the one with the best view. In reality it was a street view, but they couldn’t be picky. Usually when this happened it was in somebody’s sitting room and they had enough space, but this hotel room was not big, it would be a tight. Their holes wouldn’t be by the end of the night though. Slowly, they arrived in pairs, each greeting came with a long kiss and a hug. They should be tired, their limbs should be heavy, but their nerves were on fire and trumped everything else. They were all well used to it, what the others liked and what they didn’t. A high-pitched groan filled the room, it originated from Kevin’s mouth as Thorgan sucked at his cock, Michy was beside him, his own head buried in Romelu’s hips, his mouth licked and sucked at the thin skin that covered his thickening cock.

“I could just sit here and watch this all day”, Thibaut admitted before he dragged his nails down Eden’s chest. 

The captain moved up Thibaut’s body to kiss him. Dries, Toby and Jan had some sort of weird tantric sex position going on. Toby was lying with his head propped against the pillows, Dries was resting on his chest, he was slowly feeding his cock down the tight wetness of Toby’s throat. Toby moaned loudly before he gagged around Dries’ cock when he felt two thick fingers slip into him. The sent of sweat and sex filled the room. 

“Fuck, fuck. Rom fuck my mouth, please. Come in my mouth”. Michy spoke lowly but Romelu hissed before he began to cant his hips into Michy’s slack mouth.

It was wet and hot and tight, three things Romelu loved to fuck into. Thick fingers curled around Michy’s hair before Romelu pulled tightly. The pain went straight to Michy’s achingly hard cock that bobbed between his thick thighs. Back on the bed, Kevin was deeply fingering Thorgan, who was whining in thick French. Eden listened to his brother’s whimpers as he ground his hips into Thibaut’s erection. Clothes were thrown around the room as Mousa came on Thorgan’s face.

“Please, papi. Wreck me”, Thorgan begged.

They all loved Thorgan’s dirty mouth, especially Rom who came deep down Michy’s throat. The striker swallowed the thick, salty come before he licked his way into Romelu’s mouth. Thibaut was roughly jerking off Eden, but every time the winger came near to climaxing, Thibaut would stop. Toby was being sucked off as he spread Dries open on his tongue alone. Dries’ breathy moans ran through the room as Jan choked on another lode of thick come, but he leaned over to Eden before he kissed him messily, spit and come mingled together before it dripped from their lips. 

“Fuck, that was hot”, Michy said as he be kissed Rom before he walked over Eden.

Michy pulled the older man up before he pinned him against the wall, Eden’s thick legs wrapped around Michy’s waist. Eden groaned loudly before Michy attacked his neck, he left deep bites and bruises on his shoulders and on his chest. As most of the group came down from their highs, Rom was mercilessly fucking into Mousa who was being sucked off by Kevin who was being eaten out by Thorgan. Dries was fingering Thibaut softly, only one finger before he slid a second in, velveteen walls twitched around Dries’ finger before he curled them to find that special place inside of Thibaut. Michy and Jan were now messily making out while Eden and Toby licked into each other’s mouths, both of them tasting their previous partners on one another’s tongue. 

“You’re such a slut, do you know that? You just want all of your holes used and abused, you want your ass stretched open until we can fit out cocks up you, while you choke on Kevin’s cock”, Mousa whispered as Rom was forced onto all fours.

Thorgan was humming in agreement before he fell to his knees and repositioned himself under Romelu, so his thick cock was in his face. Toby let out a cry as four fingers fucked their way inside of him, but he was quickly silenced by Eden who sat on his face. Jan was roughly spreading Dries out on two fingers that were constantly assaulting his prostate. Thick curses fell out of various mouths as Jan pressed into Dries, while both Mousa and Thorgan pressed their cocks into Romelu’s tight channel, who then choked on Kevin’s cock as the mid-fielder fucked his mouth roughly. Soon, skin slapped against skin as they fucked each other roughly, Jan snapped his hips into Dries, which caused his cock to press further into Toby who was still eating Eden out as though it was his last meal. The younger man tasted beautiful. Michy was roughly fucking Thibaut.

“You’re so strong out there, but in here you’re just some slut, nothing else. You’ll always crave our cocks, our mouths, our come. Ain’t that right?”, Michy growled.

The scent of come, sweat and sex son filled the room as all ten men collapsed when they had been. Come was running out of several areas as well as soaking into the skin. Eden swiped the little pearl of come from his mouth. Chests heaved before they all curled together, the ten of them did not fit on the bed together so Michy, Thorgan, Kevin and Jan lay on the floor together. Slowly, two by two, they went to shower and if you were Dries and Jan, fuck a bit more. In the shower, warm water travelled over exhausted muscles and washed away sheens of sweat and drying come. The room was still thick with tension as Thorgan opened the window and turned on the AC. Cold air blasted from the vents. The condoms were expertly disposed of before they did something with the sheets because that shit was nasty. 

“Can you imagine what this is going to be like when we win?”, Thorgan asked as he rested his head on Jan’s stomach.

The defender smiled at the young one before he dragged his fingers through Thorgan’s still damp hair.

“Just wait and see, Toto, just wait and see”, Rom called from the other bed as he nuzzled close to Eden and Mousa.


	20. Toni Kroos/Marcelo

Toni smiled happily as he measured out his ingredients for the vanilla sponge cake. Marcelo was out and about, and he wouldn’t be back until dinner time, which have Toni the perfect amount of time to create their anniversary dinner. He started with the cake because that would take the longest to cool before he could slather it in coffee frosting that was like a slice of heaven. Lola looked up at him with wide brown eyes before she ran away with her toy. Toni shook his head before he whisked the ingredients together, then he gently folded in the egg-whites and spread the pale-yellow mixture into the sheet pan he had lined with baking paper. After running his finger through the thick liquid before he brought it to his lips. Lordy it tasted amazing, it was balanced to perfection. Toni knew if for whatever reason the football thing failed, he could just open up a bakery. It would work. After he shook his head and checked the oven, he placed it in on the middle tray. Toni then proceeded to take out the long sweet peppers and de-seed them before he placed the halves on a tray before he drizzled them in olive oil and sprinkled them in salt, pepper and cumin. Once they were roasting, Toni chopped the other vegetables into the large stock pot before he added vegetable stock to cover the carrots, onions, tomatoes and tomato puree before he stirred it with a wooden spoon. Once the soup was simmering under the lid, Toni put a timer on his phone before he sat down on the sofa in the sitting room before he watched TV. His phone rang just as the timer went off. 

“Hello?”, Marcelo called on loudspeaker.

“Hey, babe. What’s up?”, Toni wondered as he took the cake out of the oven.

“I’ll be done here fairly soon, look’s like I’ll be back before five. You need me to pick you up anything?”.

Toni cursed as he burned his finger. He sucked on the red digit before he cursed. Marcelo sounded worried on the phone, but Toni ignored him. He needed to find a way to have enough time to cook the bloody dinner. He had been planning this for weeks! Toni sighed before he turned back to the phone, then it clicked.

“Can you go that little Brazilian place you’re always on about and get me some of the taffy bars?”, Toni asked as he turned the cake out onto the wire cooling rack. He might just have enough time if Marcelo went to the other side of Madrid.

“If you really want it. I’ll be home in about an hour and a half”, Marcelo said,

They exchanged goodbyes that would probably make other people get sick if they heard them, but that was their thing. Toni quickened his pace and put the cake into the fridge as he let the peppers roast. After he took the peppers out of the oven, he added them to the pot before he blitzed everything together and sieved it to get out all of the lumps. He poured it back into the pot to let it thick up and boil nicely. Toni then focused on the roast vegetables. Once they were complete, Toni mixed together the icing sugar, vanilla extract, softened butter and freshly made coffee into the glass bowl. Hr had to stop himself from just sitting there and eating the whole thing because it was fucking delicious. He angrily shoved it all into a piping bag before he took the cake back out of the fridge, it was still too hot. Blue eyes anxiously flickered to the clock, he had a little over half an hour to get everything done. The German released a breath before he switched into what Marcelo called, ‘Toni Mode’. It only came out sometimes but when it did, Toni could clean the entire house in under three hours. It was a beautiful gift to have. He checked each one of the vegetables, they were browning nicely, and the honey glistened thickly on them. After Toni put the salmon covered in lemon and herb butter into the oven. That would be ready when he turned it on once the soup was served. He breathed a sigh of relief before he turned back to the cake that was finally cool enough for the icing not to melt right off of it. Toni took the icing bag before he began to pipe the thick, coffee buttercream onto the flat, rectangular cake. He put that into the fridge to firm up before he ran to get changed out of his food stained clothes. He walked down the stairs to meet Marcelo, who was holding out the taffy bar.

“What have you been up to?”, Marcelo asked.

“Just cleaning, listening to the greatest man in the world. The usual”. Toni smiled before he nosed at Marcelo’s cheek.

“Your cleaning products smell a lot like vanilla cake, and tomato and pepper soup?”. Marcelo grinned before he kissed his cheek.

“Okay, you got me. I wanted more time, just give me ten minutes and then it’ll be done, okay?”.

Marcelo nodded before he allowed Toni to run and toast the bred in the oven. Marcelo came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his waist before he kissed up his neck. Toni sighed contently before he turned his head to capture Marcelo’s lips in his own.

“Happy anniversary”.

“More like the best. I love you T”.

“Love you to Celo”. Toni smiled happily before he served the dinner.


	21. Toby Alderweireld/Jan Vertonghen/Eric Dier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Mariothellama, this is for you. You've kept me entertained over the last few weeks with the roller coaster World Cup, so thank you so much for the Dragons, this is my gift to you. I do hope you enjoy the angst and the hurt/comfort between my OT3 and one amazing captain and manager. I hope you enjoy this clusterfuck of emotions and I'm not sorry for hating on Stones....

When they got back to London, nothing was the same. Sure, after what happened, Poch expected there to be a bit of banter between the lads, he’d even welcome it at this stage. The Argentine didn’t even lie to himself and say he understood the whole situation between his squad. Their lives were entwined within one another, their love for each other made it harder than anything. But he couldn’t question them. Dele bantered away with Mousa, as did Tripps and Toby. They all treated Hugo the same, he was like their mother in a weird sort of way, he cared about each of them, they came to him to have a conversation about their feelings and usually had a good cry on his lap, just like they did with Poch. But the problem was with Eric. They all adored the multi-talented man, but boy did he have a temper on him sometimes. Usually, he was cool and collected, which was why he, Jan and Toby worked so well together; Jan was the cool one, Toby was fiery, and Eric was a mixture of both depending on his mood. But something at the World Cup had changed him. Since they arrived back to London, he’d gone back to his own house, reverted back into himself and bit the fucking head off of anybody who came near him. So, now, he usually was alone, which was breaking Jan, which in turn broke Toby. Even the two Belgians were fighting more, and that never happened. But the first fixture of the season was going to be a cracker: Manchester City vs Spurs, which always spelled trouble for some reason. But even more so this year. Of course, the Belgians were happy to see Kevin and Vincent, and the other lads were happy to see Kyle. Eric hated the idea. It meant having to deal with that fuckwit of a wanker. Of course, the match was a complete disaster from fair play’s point of view, but no real damage was done. It had been in the Etihad so that meant going back to the hotel, but not after a bust up in the corridors. 

“Don’t ask me how you even got into the team. You probably wanted us to lose that day just to keep them happy”.

Something inside of Eric snapped once he heard that fucking stupid voice and he lost control before he pushed John up against the wall, his arm pulled back fully intent on punching the bastard in the face, but six thick arms were pulling him back and Poch was shouting, as was Vincent, Kyle and Raheem. Eric struggled against the Belgians’ strong grip, he even sunk his nails into Mousa’s arms but Mousa was a brick wall, he didn’t even feel anything.

“Stop it now, or I will break you”, Mousa threatened with a hiss.

By Now, Hugo and just about every other Spurs player had gotten involved and they were standing between Eric and a smirking John. Pep and Poch were going at it in rapid Spanish and Eric was cursing in Portuguese. Pep and Poch shook hands and even hugged before the Spurs players marched to their bus, Mousa kept a firm grip on Eric’s shoulder. It was about as much physical contact he’d had in weeks. He’d been shying away from hugs and handshakes, which left Sonny heartbroken. The bus was deathly quiet as it made its way back to the hotel. Mousa had been brave enough to sit in beside Eric, who was resting against the window. Mousa set a quick text to Toby who showed it to Jan who sighed.

“He hates us”.

“He can’t. He was fine after that. If that, oh there’s so many words in so many languages to describe him”. Toby whispered before he kissed the side of Jan’s head.

Once they got back to the hotel, Eric was summoned to Poch’s room and he shrunk into himself when he saw that Hugo was there too. Fuck, he thought before he sat on the grey chair.

“You understand that you’re an extension of the club and therefore your actions represent the club, yes?”, Hugo asked.

“Yes”, Eric said.

“So, you can’t go around hitting people. Now, I manged to talk to Pep, who has agreed to not bring anything up with the FA and I honestly don’t know what to do with you Eric. You’ve been different since the World Cup, like you lost something. You didn’t. You still have your friends, your family. You managed something that very few teams did, you unified the country. John ws apart of that. So, what happened? What made you decide to swing for him?”, Poch asked softly.

Now, Eric prided him on being a strong man, a man that rarely cried unless it was an animal documentary because then he was fucked. But you got the picture. But right now, under the stern but caring eyes of two people whom he respected and loved, he sobbed like a little boy. Poch took one side and Hugo took the other and there was some strange three-way rocking going on that made Poch feel sea sick, but the sentiment was there. Soon, Eric stopped crying and he could explain himself. Hugo, who never lost his temper, angrily punched the wallpapered wall and Poch let out a string of curses. 

“You need to talk to the others. You’ve blocked a lot of bridges and you need to fix them. John is, in all fairness to his mother and father, a cunt. Be the bigger man”, Hugo whispered.

Eric breathed softly before he nodded. He hugged his manager and his captain before he left to rectify things, if he could. He stalked through the carpeted halls of the hotel and knocked on one door, Jan pulled it open and his face broke. The eldest of the three could see the tears on his lover’s face. He didn’t think twice, all of the anger he had felt had washed away and he pulled Eric into a tight hug. His fingers scratched at the golden hair as his lips travelled across his temple.

“What happened?”, Toby asked as he joined the hug.

“Stones. Ever since the World Cup, he said that the only reason we lost is because I told you everything. He said I didn’t deserve a place on either team and that I was just a filler. He said that what we had was fucked up and that I wasn’t worth it. He told me that nobody could ever love a failure like me and that he wouldn’t have missed the chip that Toby saved. He made the tournament absolutely horrendous for me. I just, I believed him, and I’ve fucked up so many good things. I’m sorry, please don’t hate me”, Eric whispered.

“Never, kitten. We could never hate you, just like Dele could never hate you, nor Ben, Kyle, Sonny, Chris, Erik, nobody. We all love you, I’m sure Kyle is killing he-who-shall-not-be-named, because Kyle still loves you like a little brother”, Toby promised before he rested his head on Jan’s shoulder.

“You can’t forgive me that easy. I’ve been so rude to you for weeks. I need to apologise to the others. I’m so sorry, I let him into my head and he’s wrecked everything”. Eric whimpered softly.

“No, he didn’t, darlin’. We’ve got you. You can make amends on the bus tomorrow, I’m sure they’ll all forgive you if you just explain what happened. None of us are too found of John at the minute, we all saw the tackles he was putting in. He nearly broke Ben in half, so Kieran hates him right now”, Jan said.

“Thank you, both of you. I love you”, Eric whispered against Jan’s neck.

“It’s alright, ‘Ric. We love you too”. Toby smile before he kissed Jan softly and followed it with a kiss to Eric’s cheek.

Eric sighed happily before he closed his eyes, he drank in the scent of the two men he loved. He was safe now. The following day, he apologised to the whole squad individually and Sonny didn’t care, he simply hugged Eric and they did their lovely handshake. Let’s just say there was a strong hatred for a certain defender for the following few weeks. Poch just smiled from where he sat, his family was alright again, and that’s all that mattered. But may God help those who fucked with his family.


	22. Hugo Lloris/Antoine Griezmann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they did it. I'm immensely proud of the boys and the fact the managed to pull it together, although some of the goals I am very annoyed with. I hope you all enjoy this, it was written in a haste but I love it. To Mariothellama, this is for you too.

“Do we have to watch the tennis? It’s so boring”. Antoine groaned before he turned his head back to his phone, the part had been long over and now Antoine was slowly dying on the inside. He just wanted to sleep.

The striker was currently stuck beside a goalkeeper, who was intent on watching two men hit a ball back and forth, it wasn't his fault he missed the Wimbledon final. Antoine sighed before he turned to Hugo and put on his best puppy dog eyes. Hugo rolled his eyes before he petted Antoine’s head.

“You’re honestly so boring and old. The next thing will be golf”.

“You play golf and tennis.I indulge you in your basketball”, Hugo pointed out.

“At least there’s a bit of action in that. Watching two people hit a ball back and forth is just boring”.

“You realise you chase a ball for a living, right?”, Hugo added before he curled around Antoine.

Antoine sighed before he rested his head on Hugo’s shoulder. Hugo kissed the top of his world champion on the head. Antoine settled in before he closed his eyes, the strong heartbeat under his ears lulled him into a deep sleep. Hugo grinned one the match was over; his poor boy must have been exhausted. Antoine whined in his sleep before he ground his hips into Hugo’s thigh. He must have been having a good dream.

“Honestly, what I’d give to be young again”, Hugo muttered before he gently shook Antoine.

“Wha-what?”, Antoine was still half asleep as he spoke.

Hugo grinned over him before he kissed the youngest man wetly. Antoine was awake enough to reciprocate as Hugo pulled him onto his lap. Their tongues moved together, though Hugo had all of the control. Antoine’s fingers knotted in thick, dark hair before he moaned as Hugo ground them together. The tent in the loose material was evident but Hugo just wanted to enjoy the kissing. They kissed languidly before Hugo broke the kiss to pull the younger man’s top off. Hugo moved back into the pillows before he kissed down Antoine’s jaw and neck.

“You’re so pretty, mon petit champion”, Hugo whispered before he traced his thumb down Antoine’s swollen lips.

Antoine smiled before he took the digit into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the calloused skin. Hugo smiled before Antoine moved onto his pointer and index fingers. Hugo knew the game very well, and it worked him over every time. The goalkeeper sighed before he lapped at one of Antoine’s knuckles, he licked and hiss one of the hard buds as he rolled the other one in his dry fingers. Antoine whined around his fingers, but he didn’t stop sucking them. Hugo placed open mouthed kisses up and down his body before he flipped them over. God, he loved how small Antoine was. Antoine whined at the loss of Hugo's fingers in his mouth before the older man kissed down the length of his pale stomach before he slowly shimmied off Antoine’s shorts and boxers. Hugo tensed his tongue before he licked a strip up the underside of Antoine's throbbing erection. Antoine moaned before his fingers found Hugo's hair and pulled tightly. Hugo hissed, but the pain went straight to his already straining erection. If he was this hard just thinking about what he was going to do, how would it feel once he had it done? That was the thrill of it all.

“Do you like that, kitten?”, Hugo asked before he tongued at the slit.

Antoine mewled happily, his pupils blown wide with lust and sensual heat curled in his stomach at the nickname. Hugo whispered obscene things into Antoine's thigh before his teeth sunk into the muscular flesh of his groin.

“Do you want come?”. Hugo wondered before he kissed Antoine.

“So many times. I want to come until I can’t stand, daddy. Please". Antoine's begging meant that both of them had a special place in hell, but they were okay with that.

“You get whatever you want because you’ve been a good boy. You've been so good for the last month, so pretty and talented. You deserve that medal”. Hugo promised before he swallowed down Antoine’s cock.

It had taken nearly a year of practice but by now Hugo could fit all of Antoine down his throat, and the younger man loved nothing more than his cock being licked and sucked with feather light movements. Antoine whimpered as Hugo played with his balls before he kissed them softly. The moans spurred him on, they sounded beautiful, and just perfect. Antoine slowly began to fuck his hips into Hugo's eager mouth. It wasn’t often that the goalkeeper allowed him to do this, but it was always a treat for the both of them when it happened. The heat continues to build in Antoine's stomach, it coiled and snapped as it electrified his veins. Hugo's mouth was better than anything in the world. Antoine tightened inside of his mouth before thick come filled Hugo's mouth. Hugo lapped it all up before he crawled up Antoine's body to kiss him messily, which allowed the younger man to taste his essence. When the broke apart, Hugo rested his head against Antoine’s shoulder before he thought of his next move.

“What do you want baby? You can have anything". Hugo promised before he nosed at the younger man’s neck.

“Just want to cuddle with my champion. Can I?”, Antoine asked.

Hugo smiled, Antoine was just so fucking pure. It hurt. The goalkeeper dragged his fingers through the short hair before he turned off the tennis, although he wanted to keep watching it. Antoine stretched happily before he made a small noise. Hugo’s chin rested on his head before Antoine just breathed in the scent he’d been missing for so long. 

“I love you, mon champion du monde”, Antoine whispered.

“Love you too, mon petit ange. Tu es mon monde”.


	23. Mauro Icardi/Paulo Dybala

Paulo whimpered as his back was pressed roughly against the kitchen counter, the edge of the marble poked into his back painfully. He didn’t care, he missed Mauro, who was doing his best to make him forget everything that had happened. The older man’s lips travelled up and down the sides of Paulo’s neck, Mauro gently licked at the skin before he roughly bit into the tanned flesh. Paulo’s fingers tightened in Mauro’s short hair. Mauro smirked menacingly before he kissed Paulo roughly, his teeth sunk into the rosebud pink skin that covered his lips before his tongue licked into the younger man’s mouth. Mauro lifted Paulo up onto the bench before he broke their kiss, a thin thread of spit connected their lips before Paulo roughly yanked off his tee-shirt. They kissed for a long time after, their teeth clashing violently, their tongues lashing against one another as though they were starving. Paulo whimpered softly, he missed this. He missed the bruises that would show on his neck for weeks, missed the scratches that he ripped down Mauro’s muscular back. He just mussed Mauro. All of the words were ripped out of his mouth when Mauro’s sharp teeth grazed over his hard nipple before he lapped gently at the bud. 

“More, please”, Paulo begged.

Mauro grinned against his flushed skin before he placed open mouthed kisses down the younger man’s chest. By this stage, Paulo was achingly hard, and his erection tented under the tight confines of his jeans. Mauro decided to leave him to stew for a little while longer, he pressed his fingers into the hardness before he mouthed over the denim. Paulo scratched through Mauro’s hair before he pulled Mauro back up to his face to kiss him roughly. Paulo wrapped his legs around Mauro’s waist before he slid off of the bench. Paulo carried him back to the sitting room where he threw him down onto the sofa. He sucked a path down along Paulo’s tanned skin before he nipped at the skin harshly. Paulo hissed. Mauro worked his hand over the bulge in Paulo’s pants before he unbuttoned the jeans and he slowly pulled them off the muscular legs.

“God, you’re beautiful. Most beautiful person in the world, aren’t you Joya?”, Mauro grinned before he mouthed over the thin fabric of Paulo’s boxers.” You’re so good, you deserved so much better than those other idiots, better than what Sampaoli gave you, that what they all gave you. But I know what to give you, don’t I baby?”.

Paulo couldn’t find the words, instead he just pressed up into Mauro’s hand and let out a whimpering moan that went straight to Mauro’s cock. It was no secret that Paulo revelled in praise, and Mauro was all to willing to indulge him.

“Please, Zafiro. Mauro, please”, Paulo contorted as thick fingers feathered over his cock.

“What do you want? Do you want my mouth on your cock or would you rather fuck yourself on my fingers? Which do you want baby?”, Mauro loomed over Paulo as he caged the younger man into the cushions.

“Your fingers, puh-please”.

“You’re such a good boy, begging nicely. I’ll fill you up when we’re finished, you’ll feel my cock here and my come slowly dripping out of you. I might plug you up so you’re ready for me later. Do you like that idea, pretty boy? You’re such a good boy for me. I love you”. Mauro smiled devilishly before he kissed Paulo messily” Are you mine, baby?”.

“I’m yours to use, yours too fill up and breed. I’m yours to do whatever you want”. Paulo was definitely floating on the edge now, and Mauro hadn’t even touched him properly.

Mauro decided it was time to deliver on his promises. He ripped Paulo’s boxers off, he’d buy him a new pair anyway. He searched behind the cushions to find the bottle of lube that was stashed there, because they were horny fuckers. Paulo whimpered as the cold gel was slathered against his hole, but he cried out happily as s single finger entered him and crooked inside of him. Mauro could feel Paulo clench around his finger as he pressed a second in, he fucked Paulo roughly on the two digits, and Paulo loved it. His mouth was opened, and pretty little tears were building up on his lash line. Mauro praised him again before he arched his fingers to find the special place, and Paulo shouted out loudly.

“You like that, darlin’? Wait until I get my cock inside of you, you’re going to love it”. Mauro promised.

Once a third finger slipped in without any resistance, Mauro decided it was the perfect time to lube up his cock and slip it in. Paulo moved bonelessly as Mauro dragged him up onto his lap. He circled his blunt cockhead around Paulo’s hole before he pushed it in to his hilt. Paulo’s sweaty head fell to Mauro’s shoulder where he began to suck at the tattooed skin. Mauro smiled to himself before he lifted Paulo up before he slammed back inside of him. When Paulo was reduced to nothing more than a whimpering mess, it was a good thing. It was the time when the younger man could be free. Sure, the first time it had happened, Mauro had been terrified. Hell, the first time they had sex had terrified Mauro, he was so scared of hurting Paulo, only to learn that Paulo loved being man-handled. So, here they were, Mauro roughly fucking himself into Paulo, who was whispering gibberish in Spanish and Italian. 

“You’re so good baby. I can feel you, do you want to come?”, Mauro asked as he tightened his grip on the younger man’s hips.

All Mauro got in response was a whine, a bite and Paulo clenching around him tightly. Mauro grinned to himself before he nailed Paulo’s prostate head on, and soon, there was thick ropes of milky white liquid coating their stomachs. Mauro continued to fuck inside of him until he met his own release. He gave himself a minute to breath before he raced upstairs to grab the plug. Mauro was a man of his word after all. After he lubed up the tip and worked it inside of Paulo, he pulled the younger ma into his arms and kissed his head. As Paulo came down from his high, Mauro looked at the marks he’d inflicted, the bites were red and angry, as were the marks he’d sucked into the unblemished skin. Paulo whined softly as he squeezed in the plug. The edges of his world returned to normal and he opened his eyes to see Mauro staring at him with sparkling blue eyes.

“There you are, how’re you feelin’?”, Mauro asked.

“So good. Thank you”.

Mauro smiled before he kissed Paulo softly. Their lips brushed gently, and he smiled before he brushed some of Paulo’s hair from his face.

“You deserve the world, I’m just giving you what I can. You deserved so much more than what you got out there, Joya”.

“You should have been there”, Paulo whispered.

“We know that ship has sailed, Paulo. It doesn’t matter, as long as I have you, that’s all I need. I love you, princesa”, Mauro said before he wiped the come off of their stomachs.

“I love you too, mi rey”. Paulo blushed wildly under the nickname before he pressed a kiss to the corner of Mauro’s mouth.


	24. Harry Kane/Eric Dier

To say that everybody was pissing themselves laughing was an understatement. Jordan couldn’t contain himself, Jack was just depressed that Joe wasn’t there, but Harry, Harry found it hilarious. God, it was the best thing ever. The four of them were sitting around the room, Harry, Eric, Jesse and Marcus. The cranberry juice lay forgotten in the middle of the table as they lay back on the beds. Harry could see that Jesse was a slight bit jealous, he knew how possessive Jesse was, but Eric had an ulterior motive, one which nobody was privy to except Marcus. The youngest man sipped at his glass of milk, yes, he was grown man, but you were never too old for a glass of milk. Jesse still teased him relentlessly.

“Can you two give us a minute?”, Eric asked softly.

Harry nodded before Jesse narrowed his eyes threateningly before he kissed Marcus sweetly. Eric rolled his eyes before the door closed behind the other pair. Eric turned to look at Marcus, who was grinning.

“He’s actually annoyed, do you know that?”, Marcus asked.

“It’s all in good faith. Just need to make a certain somebody jealous and then he can have you back. I would have told him, but he can’t hold his mouth”. Eric reminded.

“Normally, I would disagree, but you’re right. He told me what he was getting me for Christmas, I didn’t even ask him”. Marcus chuckled.

“But seriously, your plan to just be all irresistible is not working!”. Eric pouted cutely, though he would deny it. 

“You could do what me and Jess did”, Marcus proposed.

“I’m not fornicating in the locker room”.

“We did that after we got together, excuse yourself”, Marcus muttered.

“Well. Then tell me your ingenious plan”.

So, Eric began to put the plan into action, although he had to admit that it was extremely stupid. Like, extremely fucking stupid, but he’d give anything a go at this stage. Even after the competition, Eric was still trying to implement Marcus’ plan and Jesse wholeheartedly agreed that it would work. How he found out, Eric still had no clue, but he had managed to keep his mouth zipped. Jan was quick to pick up on something, before the World Cup, Harry and Eric had been as thick as thieves with Dele, who also knew about the predicament and was also trying to help, though he did not know about Marcus’ plan. So, it was a week after the opening fixture when Jan and Dele cornered Eric in the locker room once everybody else had left. Jan had his motherly expression on his face, Dele was frowning. 

“Why are you being a dick to Harry?”, Dele demanded to know.

“No, I’m not”, Eric defended.

Jan looked at him before his eyebrow went up into his hairline. He was having none of this crap. He sat down on the bench before he roughly turned Eric to face him. The holding midfielder growled slightly before he crossed his arms across his chest.

“Yes, yes you have. Now, did something happen at the World Cup? Something you’ve neglected to tell us?”, Dele asked as he sat on the other side of Eric.

“And don’t try to lie because you’re shit at it”, Jan added.

“Thanks mate, that’s exactly what I needed to hear”. Eric grumbled before he sighed” Basically, you know how I’m hopelessly in love with somebody?”.

“Harry”. Jan supplied, and Eric swatted his shoulder.

“Yes, him. Well, Marcus had a brilliant idea about the picture, that since it made Jesse jealous, if Harry reciprocated any feelings, then he would have been jealous too. He just found it funny”. Eric explained.

Jan frowned before he threw an arm around the obviously heartbroken younger man. He didn’t know how it felt, Dries had quite literally thrown his midget self at Jan and they lived happily ever after. Jan didn’t know how to deal with this, where was Mousa when you needed him?

“We can get Mousa if you want? He’s great at this stuff. He got Eden and Kevin together and Toby and Thibaut, which he later joined, but that’s not the point. There was Thorgan and Michy too”.

“Which Belgians aren’t fucking each other?”, Dele interrupted, and Eric choked.

“What about your lot”, Jan teased.

“Touché”, Eric said” Could Mousa help?”.

“I’ll call him, why don’t you go home, we’ll follow you”, Jan said, and Eric nodded.

They walked out of the locker room, they passed Poch who smiled at them happily, they didn’t notice the smile that Jan gave their manager: finally. They got into their cars, of course Dele sat into the passenger seat of Eric’s car, because that boy wouldn’t drive himself anywhere. On the ride back to Eric’s house, Jan called Mousa.

“You busy?”, Jan wondered.

“Not really, what’s up?”, Mousa asked.

Jan explained the situation and he could hear Mousa looking around his sitting room for his shoes. The other Belgian sighed through the line before he hopped in his car and headed over to Eric’s. Honestly, that boy was dense, literally everybody knew that he liked Harry. Like, it was adorable, but also very stupid. At least Poch would be happy, that was always a plus. Eric, Jan and Dele made themselves comfortable with three mugs of tea. They chatted nervously before the door opened. Eric shook nervously, god this was embarrassing. Mousa walked into the sitting room before he stole Jan’s tea, much to the annoyance of the other Belgian.

“I’ll give you once piece of advice, next time you see him, kiss him, be it a peck on the cheek or something that would get you crucified. See how he reacts”, Mousa announced.

“I thought you said he could help? I’ve been a dickhead to the poor man, he must hate me by now”, Eric whined.

Mousa shared a look with Jan and Dele, before he motioned for them to look at the doorway. Dele stifled a squeal and Jan just smiled. Eric went to speak again but Harry cut across him.

“I could never hate you, ‘Ric”.

The reaction was not what the expected, Eric scarpered to his bedroom, and he may have burritofied himself in the blankets. But Harry wasn’t deterred though, he walked up the stairs calmly and Dele let out the squeal he’d been holding. 

“Eric, come on, it’s too hot to be in the burrito”, Harry whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“No. I’ve made a fool of myself and now I’ve ruined something amazing. I’m so stupid”, Eric muttered.

Eric squeaked when Harry curled around him, his hand rested over the blanket that covered Eric’s stomach. Harry slowly began to unwrap Eric and soon, his chin was resting on the blonde man’s head.

“You haven’t ruined anything, I promise. Although, Marcus’ plan was stupid and both him and Jesse are in the doghouse for a while. We should go out sometime, just me, you, Brady and Wilson”. Harry tested the waters by laying a sweet kiss to Eric’s head. Mousa’s plans always worked.

“Of course, you’d bring the dogs”, Eric chuckled.

“Obviously, I gotta keep my best guys with me”.

The three men in the sitting room let out a sigh of relief and Dele high-fived Mousa, who bowed theatrically. 

“They’re going to be sickeningly sweet with one another, aren’t they?”, Dele asked.

“Of course”. Jan and Mousa said at the same time.


	25. Eric Dier/Jan Vertonghen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my birthday present to me. I hope you all enjoy this little piece, unfortunately I'll be going back to school soon which means uploads will be sporadic. Sorry about that

Eric was being a brat and he knew it. He was flirting openly with both Harry and Dele, which made Jan’s blood boil so fucking much. The Belgian’s eyes were alight with blinding hot fury that curled through his veins and danced on his nerves. His body thrummed heavily. Eric pulled at Dele’s arm before he dragged his fingers up the soft flesh. His eyes met Jan's gaze. Toby sighed beside his best friend, Mousa rolled his eyes. 

“You gotta go and deal with him”, Mousa said.

“He can fuck off for a while. He’s being a child", Toby announced from the other side of Jan.

Jan looked at Toby with a raised brow before he curled his fingers around the younger man’s shoulder. A warm smile graced his lips and out of the corner of his eye, Jan could see Eric’s face fall. Something in his heart fell deep into the burning pits of his stomach, but then Eric sneered and turned away. Toby and Mousa frowned together before the midfielder walked over to Eric, his brown eyes burning fury, but Dele got in his way.

“Don’t. He’s being a real cunt to everybody”, Dele admitted.

“Where’s Poch?”, Mousa asked.

“Down with Sonny, Christian and Erik. What’re you going to do?”, Dele wondered.

“I’ll figure that out in a minute”. Mousa sighed.

The Belgian midfielder made his way down to their boss, who was waving his hands dramatically in typical Pochettino fashion. Mousa tapped him on the shoulder and the boss nodded before he followed him over to a quiet spot by the goal, Hugo was not in the goal for some reason. Lord knows where he was. Poch looked at Mousa with that same familial look he did with every single one of his players.p>“What’s wrong?”, Poch asked softly.

“I wouldn’t ask this if it wasn’t important, and I understand if you say no, but something needs to be done about Jan and Eric”, Mousa answered,

Poch immediately understood what Mousa was getting at and he glanced at his watch, there was wasn’t that long left in training. Poch nodded and Mousa thanked him profusely before he went back to where Jan and Toby were trying to nutmeg one another. Both of them were too good. Mousa told Jan to go and get Eric and go home, and the eldest Belgian shook his head. 

“He doesn’t want to be near me, Moose. I think he’s spoke about three words to me in the last thee days”. Jan muttered as he looked to where Eric was now sitting by himself.

“Just bring him home and sort it out, please”, Toby begged.

Jan rolled his eyes before he said his goodbyes. Jan slowly stalked over to the side line where Eric was sitting, he was sucking on a bottle of water and his blue eyes looked troubled. Well, he was troubled so that made sense. The blonde man stiffened when Jan sat down beside him.

“You okay?”, Jan asked as he sat down beside the younger man.

Eric sighed before he shook his head, but that vindictive sneer was still on his face.

“Can you leave me alone?”, Eric snapped.

Jan’s jaw set before he spoke” Eric. Stop it now”. The voice that Jan used made Eric shiver, but it worked. The authority dripped from the elder man’s voice and it made Eric feel small and vulnerable, but never scared. Jan never made him feel fear. Eric shook slightly before he rested his head on Jan’s shoulder. 

“Poch said we can go home early, why don’t we go and talk about this?”, Jan wondered before he kissed the side of Eric’s head.

Eric nodded, but Jan could see that there was something in his eyes. As they walked on the grass, he could feel his boots going deeper and deeper into the soil as his limbs became heavier, but Eric persevered, and they got their shit and left. The car ride back to the house was quiet and tense, Eric was snuggled up against Jan’s hoodie. When Jan pulled into his driveway, Eric felt sick, but Jan just smiled warmly and slipped his hand into Eric’s and gave it a squeeze. For the first time in nearly for days, Eric didn’t yank away from the contact, but Jan didn’t want to risk going any further, other wise Eric would probably revert back to his burrito ways. Eric sat down on the sofa as Jan went to make two cups of hot-chocolate, everything was made better with hot-chocolate. Jan returned a few minutes later and sat down beside the still quivering man.

“Eric, what’s wrong, love?”, Jan asked softy before he dragged his fingers through his hair.

“I just, I don’t know how much more of this I can take. It’s too much”, Eric admitted.

“What is? You need to tell me, darlin’”.

“It’s too hard seeing you two together, every single day. It hurts that he’s there for you when I’m not. I love you, and I don’t want to lose you”. Eric’s voice cracked before he reached for the mug with a shaky hand.

Jan watched the tears well in his lover’s eyes. God, he fucking hated jealously, he hated how insecure it made Eric feel. Because Jan only had eyes for Eric, ever since he met him, he’d been hopelessly in love with the Englishman, he was just so sweet and caring, so beautiful and kind. Jan was thankful that he got him.

“No, love, no. There’s no reason to be jealous, I don’t love Toby, or Mousa like I love you, they’re like my brothers. You, you’re something much more important. You’ll always come first, you’re the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, the person I want to grow old with. You’re the person I want to be with”, Jan promised before he interlocked their fingers.

Eric cried harder before he leaned into Jan’s hard chest, he could smell his tears mingling with the sweat, deodorant and the natural scent of Jan. All of it made him feel at home, something he never wanted to leave, but Jan had promised him that he wouldn’t. In the last two and a half years and after everything that had happened in that time, Eric couldn’t bear to lose the older man. He was terrified of it, but that voice told him that if he continued down the route he was on, he’d run him away with his insecurities, his anger and his spiteful words. The last four days were like hell on earth and Eric couldn’t handle them, he had pushed them all away, Sonny, Chris, Dele, Ben, Hugo, everybody who had tried to help him, he’d owe them all an apology in the morning. But for now, Eric was just focusing on Jan’s fingers playing with his hair and his lips on the top of his head.

“It’s always going to be you, ‘Ric. Hou van jou”, Jan whispered. 

“Thank you”, Eric said before he kissed Jan slowly.

Three days’ worth of emotion was poured into the kiss, but it never grew heated or anything of that sort. Instead, it was sweet and soft, everything that Eric needed. Soon, however, the kiss grew more heated and Eric found himself hardening in his shorts as the pads of Jan’s fingers dragged down his neck and arm. The kissed messily for a few minutes, just drinking in one another as though they feared the other would disappear. The last few days had been hard for them, they wanted more than to be together again in the ways that they had shared so many times before. Jan broke the kiss to pull Eric’s thin cotton tee-shirt over his head before he fused their lips back together. His fingernails dug into the yellow toned skin and left crescent-moon shaped angry red marks that Eric loved. Pleasure mixed with a light bit of pain was the perfect pleasure for him, and Jan always gave him what he wanted. He was Eric’s slave and the younger man knew it, he relished in it. 

“Bedroom, now”, Jan ordered before he bit down Eric’s jawline. Angry red marks were left in his wake.

Eric whined pitifully, and Jan just smirked before he slipped his hand in his and gently pulled him along to the stairs. Once they got up to their bedroom, Jan threw Eric down onto the bed before Jan manoeuvred him onto all fours and threw his shorts across the room. A warm hand found Eric’s throbbing erection before Jan gave it a few rough jerks. Eric bit his arm to stop the curses from coming out of his mouth. His whining resumed before Jan popped open the cap of the lube and pressed a single finger into Eric, which was followed by a second. Eric hissed at the burn caused by the stretching, but he loved it really. As Jan fingered Eric, he bit down Eric’s back before he sucked angry marks into the unmarred skin. They had no shame anymore, but tomorrow morning, Eric wouldn’t be able to walk straight, and his back would be covered in reddening bruises. To some, it was weird, to them, it was their thing. They loved marking each other up.

“Jan, please. I just want you, I need you”, Eric begged as he tightened around Jan’s fingers.

“I know, I know”, Jan whispered.

There were no loving kisses this time, no loving words. This time, there was just raw passion and need. The kisses and love could come after. Jan violently thrust inside of Eric and Eric felt the pleasure coiling up in his stomach. They both came quickly, and Eric sagged bonelessly against the pillows as Jan pulled out of him and collapsed onto the pillows. They re-positioned themselves before Eric rested his head on Jan’s still heaving chest, his eyes flicked up to look at the older man’s beautiful face.

“You’re beautiful. I don’t think I ever tell you that enough”, Eric admitted.

“So are you, love. There’s only one person I’m looking at and he’s currently lying in my arms, understand?”, Jan reminded.

Eric sighed before she drew patters on Jan’s chest before he kissed his shoulder.

“I do. I’m going to go take a shower, please, feel free to change the sheets”, Eric grimaced before he kissed Jan softly.

Later, once Jan changed the sheets and Eric had washed his body and had Jan fuck him in the shower once again, the pair relaxed on the bed together, in the same position as earlier. Jan currently had a nose full of Eric’s hair as his fingers rubbed up and down his upper-arm. Jan wouldn’t give this up for the world, the one person he loved more than life itself was wrapped around him, snoozing softly. Jan really was the luckiest man in the world.


	26. Eric Dier/Jan Vertonghen/Toby Alderweireld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all over the place, this was my fifth attempt at writing this fic and I know it's not my best. I hope you can enjoy it. The pairing was requested by a reader.
> 
> Also, I begin my final year of school on Wednesday, you can still leave your requests below and I'll try to fit them in on my holidays. All of the works I'll be posting have been written for a while, so I'm sorry for the wait. Uploads will be every second Monday starting from today.

Rain dripped down the window pane as angry lightning flashed across the sky, rumbles of thunder followed. Eric was lying on the sofa, bored out of his mind until he heard the angry French and Dutch words that Jan was shouting to Toby and the same went back. Eric just sighed before he shook his head. This had been a daily occurrence for the past week and Eric was sick of it. Absolutely sick of the constant arguments because they were slowly killing him. Eric stood up and walked into the kitchen, his eyebrows raised unhappily as Jan pinched his nose bridge and Toby was scratching at his head.

“Are you two quite done?”, Eric asked.

Jan blanched and Toby stood frozen to the spot. They were both silent as they turned around and they looked at Eric, his eyes were still heavy with sleep and his cheeks were tinged pink with the imprint of the pillow. 

“Well?”.

“I thought you were asleep", Toby said.

Eric snorted. “Just because I’m asleep does not mean you two can tear each other apart you idiots. A week, a week I’ve had to deal with this. In case you haven’t realises, not only is affecting you, it’s hurting me too. So what in the name of love fuck Jesus is wrong with both of you? And by god, if one of you mentions the contract I’m done”.

They both mumbled what sounded distinctly like ‘the contract' and Eric wanted to knock their heads together. He thought they were both being idiots. Eric didn’t understand why he felt so sad, he felt like just bawling for no reason, okay there was a reason but still. He sighed heavily and Toby made the first move, his tattooed arms curled around Eric. The shortest man of the trio placed his head on Eric's shoulder. Eric's glittering eyes met Jan’s and the edelest defender sighed before he hugged both of them. Eric nuzzled closer to both of them before he nodded Jan softly before he repeated his action on Toby.

“I think you two owe each other an apology”, Eric whispered.

Something about Belgians meant they were all as stubborn as mules. These two in particular. Eric looked at them expectantly before Toby gave in first. Slowly, Jan moves to meet him in the middle and Eric took a step back. While one of his favourite things was being kissed, something about watching Jan and Toby kiss was just magical. They knew each other better than anybody. The years had stacked up between them, the love evident. That was why Eric hated it when they fought. But here they were now, slowly kissing each other and Eric smiled. However, when Jan pulled away he hooked his chin over Eric's head before he kissed his head while Toby kisses being his ear. Eric laughed breathlessly before he felt a tingle run down his spine. Jan pulled his head away to kiss the younger man, his tongue slowly lapping at the inside of Eric's mouth as his hand slipped further down to tease Eric.

“Bed?”, Toby asked, a smirk firmly planted on his face.

“Bed”. Eric agreed before he gave both of them a kiss.

They walked up to the bedroom before Jan pushed Eric down on the bed and Toby slowly began to strip him. Jan chuckled slightly when Eric pulled Toby down for a searing wet kiss. Their mouths fused together as Jan reached in between them to massage at Eric’s balls. The golden-haired man whined into Toby's mouth before the tattooed defender rolled away for Eric.

“You're so pretty like this, I love it". Toby whispered.

Jan smirked at the other Belgian before he sunk to his knees and licked at Eric's hardening length. Eric moaned before Toby dragged his fingers over his lips and Eric gave them an experimental suck. See, the thing about Eric was, he loved to tease. He'd do it all the time, sometimes subtle little things, sometimes very big things that made both Jan and Toby go weak at the knees. His little breathy moans spurred Jan on as he took him deeper into his mouth, only then to pull away completely and jerk his cock a few times. Eric whispered softly when Toby told him to get on his stomach, he knew what was coming next. After a bit of shuffling, Eric was on all fours and Jan was still teasing his cock, while Toby was massaging Eric's hole with lube coveted fingers. Slowly, Toby eased a thick digit into his lover's hole, crooking it gently and pulling it out to the tip and just pushing it back in. Eric moaned loudly, the feeling of Toby stretching him and Jan sucking him was making that heat coil in his stomach. Usually he was great for lasting a long time, but he hasn’t been touched in a week and that plus all of the emotions that were swirling around the room, made him come quickly. Jan gagged on his cock as the salty, thick fluid entered his mouth. He pulled off with s pop but Toby continued to fuck his three fingers inside of Eric until he finally pulled them out. Eric was happily blissed out of it, his head floating as Jan dragged is fingers over his scalp once Eric collapsed on his lap. Both Jan and Toby were still fully clothes and Eric whined as Jan pulled him up to the pillows. Both Belgians lay on either side of Eric, their fingers drawing patterns on his skin and peppered kissed into his neck and shoulders.

“I’m sorry about the arguments”, Toby whispered.

Jan just smiled before he leaned over and kissed Toby softly. Eric skilled happily before he yawned, his jaws stretching and his young curling like a kitten.

“It's alright love, go to sleep. Again”, Toby added with a smirk.

Eric rolled his eyes before he curled into Jan's shoulder and the eldest man kisses his temple softly before he and Toby connected their fingers together over Eric's chest.


	27. Mauro Icardi/Paulo Dybala

The thing was, the two of them never really expected them to be friends, but they were. Great friends in fact. It was the type of friendship where they shared everything and that had to have been the strangest thing for Mauro. He was usually quiet, not very calm, but reserved, but somehow, he found himself opening up to Paulo, falling for him even. Soon, Mauro found himself thinking about Joya more and more, from the second he woke up to the second he fell asleep. Paulo was like a star to him, glowing bright and showing him a path through the darkness. So, Mauro knew he had to do something after the final, knew he had to fix the broken heart of his best friend. He knew that Paulo would probably want to be alone, left to stew in a mixture of anger and tears, but Mauro knew how detrimental that was. Hell, he was the poster boy for it. So, that was how he found himself knocking on Paulo’s door at six o’clock in the evening with a bottle of wine and a pizza. Paulo answered on the third knock and his face remained the same uninterested blankness that it had been since he lost.

“Can I come in?”, Mauro wondered, suddenly he felt awkward.

Paulo sent him a small smile before he walked into the house. Paulo led him into the living room before he plopped on the sofa and patted the space beside him. Mauro sat down beside him and opened the box before he pushed it over to Paulo, who gratefully took the slice of cheesy goodness. They ate in silence; the bottle of vodka was staring at Paulo and once the younger man dropped the box on the wooden floor. Mauro watched Paulo stretch over for the bottle. Paulo looked around the coffee table for the corkscrew, but Mauro pulled one from his hoodie pocket.

“I take it you don’t want a glass?”, Mauro teased.

“Do you? It’s not like we haven’t shared something out of the bottle before, you always steal my mate”, Paulo replied tiredly.

Mauro frowned before he moved back against the cushions, he then pulled Paulo down to him to that the younger man’s head was resting on his lap with a cushion underneath his head. Paulo sighed before he took a swig from the bottle. The wine was dry on his tongue, but it did the job. Paulo looked up at Mauro with thick lashes. Paulo realised how beautiful he looked and for once, the first thought in his head wasn’t the loss. For Paulo, since their friendship began, Mauro made everything better for some reason.

“Do you want to talk about it?”, Mauro asked as his fingers danced through Paulo’s hair.

“What’s there to talk about? We lost. It was over before it started. Do you know something, I can’t even remember what the yellow card was for. Playing Real always gets my blood boiling, it’s worse than playing you”, Paulo admitted.

“Now, why is playing me so bad?”, Mauro wondered with a smile on his face.

“Because I don’t like losing and I don’t like seeing you lose. It’s a catch 22 if I’ve ever seen one. Thank you, for coming”, Paulo said.

“You’d do the same for me. I actually wanted to ask you something. You and Gonzalo, you two?”. Mauro hoped that Paulo got the idea.

“No. Lord no”, Paulo stated before he chugged back the wine.

He handed the bottle to Mauro who followed his actions and Mauro swore to God he could taste Paulo on the bottle. His heart fluttered happily as Paulo whined before he moved so he was sitting on Mauro’s lap, Paulo’s head was resting just under Mauro’s chin.

“I don’t get why people hate you”, Paulo said after a few minutes of silence.

“Most people don’t see me like this, Joya. I’m sure if they did, they’d like me”. Mauro sighed before he dropped his chin to Paulo’s head.

“Well, I like you, you’ve always been nice to me. You actually showed up”, Paulo whispered.

“Of course, I did. In case you didn’t realise, I kinda like you too”, Mauro admitted.

“I don’t think you do though. There’s things that happen in my head, Zafiro, things that make me harder to be friends with”.

The nickname filled Mauro with so much warmth, he felt like he could die happy in this moment. But he was happy he didn’t, because two seconds later, Paulo’s lips were smothering his and his tongue was poking through, gently probing Mauro’s lips. Mauro’s grip on the back of his head tightened before he kissed back with more ferocity, he had the upper hand as they fought for dominance. Paulo loved the feeling of a wet mouth on his and travelling down his jaw to bite and suck marks into Paulo’s unblemished skin. Paulo as breathing harshly above Mauro as his hand cradled Mauro’s head, it felt amazing. Mauro though, Mauro was terrified of hurting Paulo, but Paulo begged and pleaded for him to be rougher, be harsher, because it was what he wanted, it was what he needed, but Mauro couldn’t do it. He broke their kiss; his heart was beating too fast in his chest. Paulo looked at him with wide eyes and a blush spread over his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too”, Paulo began.

Mauro silenced him with a kiss.

“I want this, I just don’t want to hurt you or make you do something you’ll regret”, Mauro said.

“Take it slow?”, Paulo whispered.

“Take it slow”, Mauro agreed before he kissed Paulo’s cheek.

The two of them settled down on the sofa again, Paulo was now lying with his head on Mauro’s lap with the older man’s fingers danced in Paulo’s silky hair. The bottle of wine was still being passed between them as they put on the TV. This was definitely in Paulo’s top two life experiences since he moved to Turin, even in his life. He could undeniably say that he’d fallen in love with Mauro.


	28. James Rodriguez/Toni Kroos

Sunrise was a beautiful thing, every day it changed and with it, it brought beauty and harmony. It often meant the start of an either rewarding day or a painful and hard day that one would rather forget. For Toni, it reminded him of James, and it hurt. His Colombian had been gone for a year now and Toni missed him more each and every day. Madrid was changing, sure, he still had Marcelo and Sergio, but Cris was gone and with that, everything changed. Toni hadn’t spoke to James in a week, each time they spoke they seemed to have fought and that was tearing them both down. But now, they weren’t there to build each other back up. Bit by bit, they wore one another down until there was nothing left but pain and tears. That was how Toni found himself on the phone to Thomas at half past three in the morning.

“Toni, honestly, go to bed”. Toni narrowed his eyes at Manu’s voice in the background.

“I need help, you two get to see Hammie nearly every day, I barely see him, even on a computer screen. He’s ignoring all of my texts, he won’t call me, hell, I’ve even tired to get an e-mail in, he ignored it. I just want you to corner him and force him to text me”, Toni announced as he sipped on his tea.

“If I say yes, does it mean I can go back to bed? I have to go back to training tomorrow, unlike you”, Thomas muttered.

Toni shrugged before he hung up. He didn’t sleep that night, but in Munich, James was in a similar boat. The Colombian looked at the picture beside his bed, it was him and Toni together after they won the Champions League in Milan, god it felt like years ago. But now, now he’d settled with Bayern and he loved it here. He was surrounded by kind and loving people who cared about him, but he missed Real, he missed Sergio and Gareth, but they still talked a lot. And Marcelo, he spoke to that Sideshow Bob looking motherfucker everyday and he was his therapist when everything got too much, which it had been in the past, but now it was amazing, apart from the thing with Toni. So, the following morning after a night of staring at the picture of the two of them, James went to training. He was in recovery still, light training but at least he could move again. Toni was lucky, Marcelo was lucky, they didn’t start pre-season for another week.

“Alright, Hammie, you listen to me right now, just text Toni. I cannot listen to him crying about missing you at half past three in the morning. Neither can Thomas”, Manu said as he pulled the younger man down to sit on the bench.

“But he started it. He seems to be starting everything”, James complained.

Thomas rolled his eyes before he pulled out his phone and showed James a screenshot of a crying Toni curled around a blanket and his phone had a picture, the same picture that James had. It was their picture. James’ heart shattered.

“Okay. I’ll text him. Thank you”. James smiled as Thomas patted his back and Manu grinned.

The light training was boring, just simple stretches and strengthening exercises, but it got the job done. Him and Toni had been texting throughout the day and James was smiling properly for the first time in a week. However, when James got home, he wasn’t expecting to see a form sitting on his sofa, his eyes glued onto the TV.

“Tone?”, James called. He knew that hair.

“Hey, love. Is this okay?”, Toni asked as he stood up.

He was soon enveloped in a tight hug by James, black hair was like silk under his chin as Toni kissed his forehead. James smiled widely in the older man’s neck before he pulled back just enough to kiss Toni soundly. Tongues moved in tandem and lips mashed together.

“I missed you. I’m sorry about all of the fights”, Toni whispered.

“It’s okay, querido. I love you, I missed you”, James admitted.

Toni smiled before he kissed James again before he littered kissed down his jaw and neck. James sighed happily before he was pulled in for another hug, this time he breathed in the calming scent of Toni. Later that night, James was looking out the window at the explosion of colour that gave way to darkness and a myriad of silver lights from the stars and the moon. But James turned his back on the darkness and curled around Toni and closed his eyes. His heart was at peace for once. And he had the sun to thank for that, as well as Manu, Thomas and Marcelo.


	29. Aaron Ramsey/Jack Wilshire

Aaron let out a shuddering breath as the news came through. He glanced to the other end of the sofa and his eyes stung. Jack didn’t react to Sky News, he didn’t react to anything as he typed something out on his phone. Aaron angrily threw a pillow at his face, Jack cursed. Jack casted him a questioning look, but then his eyes fell to the TV screen.

“Oh”. Was all he said.

Aaron let out a hoarse scream of Welsh curses before he stood up and began pacing. Jack calmly put his phone down on the table before he stood up. He went to go catch Aaron’s hand in his, but he got a hiss in response.

“Don’t fucking touch me, you treacherous bastard”, Aaron screamed.

“Fuck off, mate. Talk to me when you’re done acting like a two-year-old”, Jack snapped.

“I’m not the one going to West fucking Ham, do you know what it’s going to be like playing against you?”, Aaron asked.

“Would you have rather me gone to Italy, or Germany? Hell, even somewhere in England. We still get to see each other this way, hell, we could still probably live together if you wanted us to move in together. I did this for us, Aaron”, Jack said.

“It sure doesn’t fucking feel like it. Not only am I going to hate you, you’re playing for a London rival. What if something happens to you? I’m not going to be in the same place as you. August 25th is going to be one of the hardest days of my life, do you know that?”. Aaron pulled the shorter man to him before he kissed the short hair on his head.

“I know, love. Just remember, if anything happens to either of us, we’re a phone call away. That’s all. Hell, if other people can make it work, we can make it work, understand?”, Jack whispered against Aaron’s chest.

Aaron pulled back from the younger man before he kissed him soundly. Tongues lashed against themselves as Jack’s fingers tightened in Aaron’s silky hair. The shorter man tugged on the strands painfully as Aaron whimpered against his lips. Aaron effortlessly picked Jack up before he marched up the stairs and threw the departing mid-fielder onto his bed. Aaron ripped off his tee-shirt before he pulled his own over his head. Their lips cemented together again as Aaron caged Jack into the pillows. Jack’s hands wandered down the waistband of Aaron’s sweats to grope at his ass. Aaron thrusted his hips into Jack’s ever-growing erection. Aaron broke the kiss before he mouthed down Jack’s chest before he roughly tongued at his lover’s nipples as his hand worked over the bulge in his shorts.

“I’m going to make sure that you can’t walk straight for a week”, Aaron whispered against Jack’s hip-bone.

Jack let out a breathy whimper as a warm tongue lapped at his bone. Teeth grazed over the flesh before Aaron sucked a mark into the pale skin. Jack’s fingers found Aaron’s hair once again and pushed his head down to his crotch. Aaron hooked his fingers on the waist bands of the shorts before he slipped them down over thick thighs and muscular legs. Aaron bit and sucked at the exposed flesh before he gripped the base of Jack’s cock softly. The older mid-fielder jerked Jack’s cock harshly and he felt it thicken in his hand before he lowered his mouth to it. Sweet moans escaped from Jack’s mouth as Aaron gently kissed and licked the tip. Aaron didn’t even want to torture the younger man, he just wanted to be in him, because fuck knows how long it’d be until he’d be this close to Jack again. They had been blessed with something that many people didn’t get, but now it was ending. Whimpering brought him out of it, and it wasn’t even good whimpering. It was the kind of whimpering that made you want to curl up into a ball and just be surrounded by the person you loved. Aaron looked up at Jack, who was hastily scrubbing away tears viciously. Aaron crawled up Jack’s body before he curled over into him. Aaron connected their fingers and brought them together against their stomachs.

“I’m sorry, I just…”, Jack trailed off. 

“It’s fine, love. Just, come here and close your eyes. I promise you, everything will work out”, Aaron pressed a kiss to the side of his head.  
“I love you Rambo”. Jack whispered.

“I love you too, Jackie”. Aaron smiled before he leaned over to press a kiss onto the corner of Jack’s mouth.


	30. Luke Shaw/Harry Kane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I've been on such a hiatus, things have been hectic to say the least. I wrote this over two months ago, so if it seems old, that's because it is.

Luke twiddled his thumb on the plane. Agitation overtook him when he saw Harry laughing with Kieran and the others, while Jesse, Marcus and Luke were sitting in a row, some strange game of cards going on between them.

“Your go, Luke", Marcus chimed.

Luke's eyes were stuck on Harry and Marcus rolled his eyes before he sighed. Jesse was frowning, his forehead crinkling uncharacteristically. The plane was landing soon and they’d board the bus to whatever hotel they were staying in. Luke should have been happy, this was his chance, after an impressive few weeks despite a few losses, he'd gotten his place back. He deserved this and he loved it, loved being surrounded by his teammates again. He could finally leave the last behind him. But Harry had to go and screw it all up and just be difficult.

“Staring at him won’t help", Jesse pointed out.

“It’s the best I can do when he doesn’t talk to me. It's like I don’t even exist”, Luke groaned.

“Do you know how love sick you sound?”. Jesse snorted and Marcus hit him on the shoulder.

“You two are no better, honestly”.

“Best thing I can do is give you advice: I’m sure the room situations have been sorted and if they're not, go up to him and just lay the gob on him. Simple as. Works every time with this one”, Marcus said.

Luke gagged mockingly and Marcus shook his head. Jesse looked proud and he leaned into Marcus and whispered into his ear and Luke was sure he didn’t want to hear it. Finally, the plane landed. The airport was freezing, but they all usually were. Other flights landed on the runways in Spain and the night air bloomed, the stars alight like tiny bulbs of hope. Their glistening silver glow off set the darkness and Luke couldn’t help but gaze at them. As they went through the security checks, Luke couldn’t help but shiver at the eyes on him. Piercing blue eyes that he loved so much. They meandered down to the bus and the second Luke was on the vehicle, he lay his head against the window and closed his eyes. He felt somebody join him a few seconds later and for a minute, he didn’t think much of it, it was only when he caught the scent: Harry.

“Can I help you?”, Luke asked, his voice had a bit more bite to it than usual.

“Wanted to talk, love. What’s wrong?”, Harry wondered as he sat into the seat.

Luke bit the inside of his cheek before he turned his head away. It physically pained him to do that, but he did it anyway because he was petty as fuck. Harry frowned but didn’t day anything. A few minutes passed and nearly everybody on the bus was asleep, but not Harry. He reached out his hand and dragged his fingers over Luke's knee and the defender, who was teetering on the edge of sleep, sighed before he placed his hand over Harry's. Harry took that as a victory and as creepy as it sounded, he watched Luke sleep. Turned out, letting Luke sleep in the bus was one of the worst things her ever done. He was bright eyed and bushy tailed when he walked into the hotel room. The FA splashed out, two double beds lay on either side of the room, a TV was mounted to the wall and a desk was under the mirror. The window looked out into the streets that were long dead because of the time.

“You gonna talk to me?”, Harry asked as he snuck his hands around Luke.

Luke took the advice and turned around and kissed Harry with all of his might. Harry net with eager anticipation and his mouth moved against the younger man's mouth, their tongues licking against one another. Luke's fingers dug into the pale akin at the back of Harry's neck while the striker tugged on the short hairs at the back of Luke's neck. They kissed even after their lungs begged them to stop. However, Luke had other ideas than simply fall into bed and cuddle, he wanted to show Harry how much he missed him, how much he loved him. Harry would be happy either way.

“I love you, you know that, right?”. Harry whispered softly before Luke pushed him to the bed.

Luke smirked before he sealed his lips over Harry's once again. The only reason the defender broke their fiery passion was to pull off their tops and essentially rip their trousers and boxers off. Rather viciously, Harry would like to add. Luke quickly broke away from Harry, and the striker propped his head on his arm and watched Luke rummage through his bag.

“Were you planning on this?”, Harry asked.

Luke hummed before he crawled up the bed and kissed Harry again, his hand travelled down his toned chest to grab a hold of his cock and have it a few sort tugs. Harry her bent backwards and Luke continued to kiss down his neck and stomach before he took Harry's cock in his mouth. His tongue lapped at the thick throbbing vein, Harry’s fingers were in his hair, urging him on with sinful words. They didn’t move slowly, both of them overtaken by the primal urge. Once Luke's fingers had finished, he was coated in lube and a condom was placed over his already leaking tip. Harry was too blissed out to care where the fuck it came from. Moans covered the sound of skin slapping ageing skin, curse words covered begging whimpers. Fire pooled in their veins, coursing and pushing through them like acid, burning and consuming everything it touched. Finally, once both of them were spent and fucked out of it.

“I love you", Harry whispered as he pulled Luke into his chest.

Luke sighed before he snuggled down closer to Harry's chest, his whisky hair sticking up at odd angles as Harry's fingers travelled through it.

“Why were you ignoring me?”, Luke asked after a yawn escaped from his mouth.

“Didn’t want to distract you”.

Luke smiled before he leaned up to press a chaste kiss to Harry's jaw. The striker shivered before he kissed Luke's forehead softly, his eyes slipping shut. Luke stayed awake though, both to stare out at the moon and stars, and to listen to Harry's heartbeat.


	31. Erik Lamela/Toby Alderweireld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy, it's quite short but I hope you can look past that.

It was a wet, raining evening in London following the international break. Toby hadn’t been happy, getting thrashed five-two by Switzerland would do that to a person, but he was really missing his on-field partners, Jan and Mousa, but Erik was trying to fix that. The defender sat on the sofa, watching the TV as Erik slide in beside him, nosing at his neck, Toby’s scent always drove Erik crazy, it was sweet yet spicy and he loved it. Erik’s lips travelled up and down Toby’s golden neck before Erik sucked an angry red mark onto the junction of his neck before his sharp canines dug into the supple skin. Toby’s breath hitched in his throat before he turned his head to press a chaste kiss to Erik’s hairline. Erik seemed to have other ideas as he crawled and straddled Toby’s thick thighs before he kissed him. Once. Twice. The third time, the pair grew more aggressive as their teeth grazed one another’s lips, as their tongues lapped together. Erik would never get tired of kissing Toby, each time was different, but it had the same effect of making his stomach explode in a myriad of soft, melty feelings which made him feel happy and sated.

“What’s wrong?”, Erik asked, winding his arms around Toby’s neck.

The defender shrugged before he kissed Erik’s cheek, then his lips, flowed by his jaw and neck. Erik arched his hips into Toby’s and he smirked when he could feel his cock stiffen under his shorts. Erik returned to his seat beside Toby, only to sneak his hand up his thigh, scratching his nails over the thick, hard muscle before he left four crescent moon shaped marks into the skin. Erik’s hand continued to wander up and under the waistband of the grey fabric shorts, under his boxers until his hand grasped at Toby’s hardening cock, but Toby hissed.

“Your fucking hands are freezing, Coco”.

“I can stop if you want, darling”. 

“You will do no such thing, Erik Manuel Lamela”.

Erik smirked before he wrapped his slender fingers around the throbbing shaft before he rubbed his thumb over the head, only to jerk it a few seconds later. Erik alternated between long, sensuous flicks of his wrist and harsher, shorter strokes that had Toby choking on air, his face heating up and his eyes widening with lust. Erik could feel Toby tighten before he gripped the base of his cock, only for Toby to gasp.

“You utter prick”.

“You keep doing that, baby boy and you won’t be coming for a week and I’ll be doing this every single day, every minute of every hour until there’s pretty little tears streaming down your face and you’re begging me to finish you off”.

Erik’s breath was misting in the icy air, causing goose bumps to rise on Toby’s skin before he nipped at his ear, snagging the sensitive flesh of his lobe between his teeth. Erik continued his ministrations, a series of jerking Toby off and pulling away at the last second to delay the orgasm.

“Please, ‘Rik. Just, just let me come. Please”.

Erik shivered, the sound of Toby’s begging caused his own hair to stand on edge before he kissed Toby harshly, teeth clashing and the faint copper tang as an undercurrent as he continued to finish Toby off. Toby fell back into the cushions, his lungs burning and his chest heaving, forget playing ninety-minutes of a football match, that was more exhausting than anything Toby had ever done before. Except maybe that twelve-hour ‘play’ session they had experienced a few months back. Now, that was fun.

“Go get cleaned up baby, I’ll make some coffee and we can soak together”, Erik whispered before he kissed Toby softly on the cheek.

“Love you”. Toby had a dazed look on his face.

“Love you too, Tobes”.


	32. Christian Eriksen/Erik Lamela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please do not mention the NLD

Erik loved his job, he really did, he just hated his boss. Well, he didn’t hate him, he was actually in love with him and had many a wet dream about the other man, but nothing would ever come from it. Christian had made partner by twenty-seven, no doubt with daddy's help, meanwhile Erik was still paying off his student loans. And they say education is free. The case was a simple cut and dry divorce, or at least, it would have been except the husband decided to be an idiot and try to hide assets and money, which just meant more work for Erik. It also meant that he had to stay late and work with the senior member of the team, which just happens to be Christian. Erik hated being in close proximity to the other man, his air of arrogance and superiority complex drove Erik mad, but the twinkle in his blue eyes drove him mad, that jaw-line drive him mad. They were sitting at the desk in Christian's officer which over looked the bustling city below, for miles all Erik could see was concrete jungle and bright florescent signs. He couldn’t even see the stars.

“Stop staring out the window and get to work". Christian essentially barked at Erik.

Erik put his head down gas he followed the paper work, but ever so often he would sneak a look at Christian in his suit, a crisp white shirt, a black jacket and pants with a bright red tie. 

“I know I’m beautiful but stop staring and work. I’m not paying you to dilly dally”.

“You don’t pay me. Your dad does”; Erik quipped smirk on his face.

Christian growled before he pulled off his tie and undid the top few buttons, his suit jacket lay strewn over the back of his chair. Why did Erik always have to like the pricks? It was a fucking curse. As the night progressed, the two of Christian nit-picked every single thing Erik did until, finally, Erik snapped.

“Go on, do it your-fucking-self you lazy inconsiderate, abominable posh boy prick”.

“Excuse me?”.

“You fucking heard me”.

“Stand up, now".

‘Whatcha gonna go? Fire me? Consider this my resignation”.

“Oh, I’m not going to fire you, or even do anything about it. Stand up”.

Erik watched as Christian circled around the desk, his eyes glowing like a predator before he finally stood up. He was expecting another screaming match, but instead all he got was a kiss, a violent clash of teeth and tongue that made Erik dizzy.

“I was wondering when you'd crack". Christian whispered, his lips centimetres away from Erik's.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t walk out that door right now”, Erik rasped.

“Because you want this as much as I do, even more maybe. I've seen you, watching me, wanting me. Maybe if you had of made a move, this could have been happening for a lot longer than just tonight”.

Another kiss left Erik’s fingers tangled in the buttons of Christian's shirt, while Christian's hands were in his hair. Erik whined as Christian biting the soft flesh of his lip, the pain going straight to his cock in a series of tingles.

“You've come to the right place of you like that”, Christian mumbled as he pulled of Erik's jacket.

Erik's shaking fingers couldn’t deal with the intricate buttons so he decided to just yank it open, exposing the gorgeous, hard, pale skin which was hidden.

“That was expensive”.

“Get daddy to buy you a new one", Erik growled.

“I’d watch that mouth baby boy”, Christian barked as he forced Erik down to his knees” Suck”.

Erik loved being told what to do and with it coming out of Christian’s mouth made it even more erotic. With shaking hands, he undid the buckle of the belt, unzipped them before Erik shimmied them down to Christian’s ankles along with his boxers. A large hand settled at the back of Erik’s head before he grasped the thick length in his hand, his tongue darting out to taste it. Christian hissed before Erik took his throbbing cock into his mouth, gagging on it slightly as he tried to force it down his throat, only to pull off with a wet pop sound.

“That’s a good boy”, Christian keened.

Erik whimpered, there was no denying that he had a praise kink, a very fucking big one. Christian hauled him up to face him before he kissed him deeply, their tongues lashing against one another as Erik’s nails dug into the thick skin of Christian’s neck. Erik was dragged back onto the cream sofa where Christian pulled up his pants before he spread his legs. Erik’s eyes widened before he slid onto Christian’s thick thighs.

“That’s it. Good boy”, Christian whispered before he bit the shell of Erik’s ear.

Erik continued to cant his hips as Christian whispered dirty, sinful words into his ear as his breath ghosted along Erik’s sensitive neck. Christian could feel the way the other man shook as he rode his thighs, he knew he was close as his kissed him messily. They both came with a sharp intake in breath and Erik tipped his head against Christian’s shoulder.

“You’re so fucking beautiful”, Christian whispered as he scraped his nails over the short hairs of Erik’s neck.

“You’re the one who had the idea to do this”, Erik whispered.

“Yeah. Happy anniversary”. Christian kissed the side of Erik’s head.


	33. Luke Shaw/David de Gea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is special storythat I originally wrote for a different pairingbut then I saw that pic of David and Luke and it changed my mind. Anyway, this of this as a special present for a day well done, or a week or even an hour.

Nicknames were funny things and to be honest, Luke didn’t really know when they started. Maybe it had been one of those games, where they had done well but could have done better and David dragged his fingers through the tangles of sweat-wet hair with a smile.

“You did good, mate".

Another example that jumped out to Luke was a training ground argument with Jose when their relationship was shit, well, now it was slightly better but David had followed Luke down the corridors of the training base with a frown stuck firmly on his lips. David was silent as he pulled the shorter man into an embrace, his fingers rubbing circles on the back of Luke's neck to try and calm him down. Luke was angry, his adorable face now scrunched up into a facade of disdain and anger. God sometimes he just wanted to punch Jose in the face. But as David took a step back, his thumb under Luke's chin to force it up, Luke bit the inside of his cheek.

“You're better than him, love".

It seemed as though ‘love' was the nickname that stuck around the longest, Luke always seemed to be ‘love’ to somebody, be it his friends, his family or David. Sure, David was a friend, a good friend, but secretly Luke wanted more, the cute nicknames made it unbearable. Love was used as a way to calm Luke down, to placate him when he was annoyed or in a stern yet gentle way to reprimand the younger man and remind him, that he was in fact, younger and shorter. It became a regular occurrence, one which Luke found endearing and embarrassing at the same time. Perhaps, if it had been somebody else, he might have asked for it to stop, but because it was David, he loved it.

“You want me to cook you dinner later, darling?”.

It was a long phone call, but not the longest they have had in recent weeks, but the term made Luke's cheek tinge before he squeaked out a yes, any excuse to be near David would do. David arrived at six and immediately got to work preparing dinner, but Luke just sat on the island in the kitchen, watching the way the older man worked, smiling when he tsked.

“Taste this, darling".

Before Luke could even respond the metal spoon was touching his lips and as he tasted the spicy concoction, David slid in between his legs. His hand sat over Luke's, tenderly rubbing the smooth akin on the back of his hand. Luke's breath hitched before their lips touched, the sensation of David's beard scratching his face intensified the rush of hormones he was feeling. The kiss was short and sweet, everything that Luke hoped it would be, everything he wanted it to be.

“Glad we're finally on the same page, darling”.

As their relationship developed, various nicknames were tried and tested, such as ‘honey’ ‘pumpkin’ and ‘babe’ but none of them stuck as much as ‘cub' did. Of course, that one was reserved for only them. It had first tumbled out of David's mouth as the pair sat on the sofa, Luke's head resting on David's thigh with his fingers knotting in the silky strands. They were watching something on Netflix, some documentary on dogs because why not? It was one of the more emotional scenes of the series, when a refugee had been reunited with their beloved animal and Luke sniffled a bit. To be fair, David's eyes burned slightly too.

“Come here cub", David said.

Luke crawled onto his lap and settled his head in the crook of David's neck before he kissed his jaw line, then his lips and finally, his cheek.

“I love you". 

The words tumbled out and Luke felt his cheeks burn and the blush spread down his neck, heating his skin.

“I love you too, cub".

That had been a while ago, a long time ago in fact. Now, now the nicknames were still going strong, but they were always for Luke. There was something that Luke wanted to call David, but he was worried, very worried. Scared even. But, on their third anniversary, sitting in the sitting room with the fire crackling as rain pelted against the window, Luke knew there would be no better time. He unwrapped himself from the blankets before he went to their room and rifled through his drawers until he found it. As he returned to the sitting room, he sat beside David.

“You know the way you have really cute nicknames for me? Well, I’ve one for you".

“And what would that be, Lukey?”. David asked, excitement and confusion lacing his voice.

“Husband”.

David blanched as he looked at the ring, simple and silver with eighteen small diamonds encrusted in the centre. Was he happy? Yes. Was he crying? Yes. Would he say yes? Yes.

“I have to admit, that's my favourite nickname of them all". David leaned over to kiss his fiancé.

Luke simply grinned as he slipped the ring into David's finger. It was just starting.


	34. David Alaba/Kingsley Coman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really off kilter recently so excuse me if this was horrific. Again if any of you have suggestions of pairings, I'd love to hear them but as my exams begin tomorrow week, I may not get around to them for a while.

It started out simple, a casual disagreement over Pete. Pete was Kingsley's new work mate in the newspaper and David detested him. Detested the sight of the ginger-haired fuck and his hemp necklace, fifty years old and wanting a young man. Kingsley, in his usual Kingsley fashion was kind and courteous, which made the new man in his life drawn to him. David had always been a bit possessive, some might say it was because they'd been together in their first year of college, others would say it was because he and Kingsley were soulmates. It came to a head at one of the paper's parties, everybody was invited to it, wives and husbands alike and awards were given in several categories. David sat back in his seat, dressed in a nice suit, but Kingsley shone next to him, brighter than the North Star, brighter than all the halos put together.

“You'll be fine", David whispered before he pressed a chaste kiss to the top of his head.

Kingsley smiled nervously before his name was called out for best sport's column. David couldn’t stop the pride swelling in his chest as he listened to Kingsley's acceptance speech, but fury soon replaced the pride as he noticed the way Pete was staring at him, subconsciously licking his lips. Pete smirked at David in an effort to antagonize him further but David just dropped his hand to his side, his nails biting into the skin of his palm. As the evening wore on, Kingsley seemed to disappear but David didn’t seem to mind too much, until he saw Kingsley and Pete sitting at one of the tables, laughing and joking. Pete's hand was resting on top of Kingsley's. David saw red as he knocked back the last of the whiskey in the bottom of the glass b3fore he stalked over to the table.

“Alright, love?”, David asked.

“We're in the middle of a conversation here”, Pete replied.

“If I want to talk to the man I’ve been with for six years, I fucking well will. Now take a step back". David growled as he slipped an arm around Kingsley's shoulder.

“What're you gonna do about it, big man?”.

“Let me see I could drag you to a little cabin in the mountains and eviscerate you. I could knock your two front teeth out or you could simply walk away".

“David". Kingsley hissed violently.

“Whatever”.

As Pete walked off, Kingsley got up and stormed away. David followed him but before he could jump into the lift, Kingsley closed the doors. David sprinted up the stairs to the second floor and opened the door with the flimsy plastic card.

“What the fuck was that? Hm?”. Kingsley's voice was colder than an anything on this earth, sharper than any sword.

“Excuse me for not liking some fifty year old man rubbing my boyfriend. You didn’t see him, he’s a fucking pig". 

“I don’t give to shits that you don’t like Pete, this is about your trusting me. Something you obviously don't. Six years, David, six years and you don’t trust me. What does that say about this?”.

David faltered as he reached out to grab Kingsley's hand but Kingsley yanked his hand away. David frowned before he walked across the space that was separating them, he kissed Kingsley passionately, their tongues moving against each other like velvet. Kingsley's hand knotted in David's hair.

“It meant I didn’t trust him. Not you. I’ll trust you until the day I die", David whispered before he claimed Kingsley's lips.

The staggered towards the bed together as they kissed but Kingsley broke the kiss, his hand curling around David's neck.

“I don't, can we just cuddle? Get in a bath and go to bed?”, Kingsley wondered.

“Whatever you want, puddin'", David whispered.

They walked into the bathroom, it would be a very tight squeeze but they'd make it work. As the steam fogged the mirror, David slipped into the boiling water, a long groan being pulled from his mouth before Kingsley settled in between his legs. David carded his fingers over the taut muscle of Kingsley's stomach as he peppered kisses into the side of his face.

“I'm sorry about early, babe. I shouldn’t have been so hot-headed”.

“It's cute in a way, but I loved the look on his face when you said eviscerate”. A crooked grin pulled at Kingsley's lips.

“Your mine, my king”.

David kissed the side of his head once again. Fuck Pete.


	35. Mousa Dembele/Toby Alderweirled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise a lot of these fics have to do with proposing but there hasn't been an actual wedding. Let me know which one you'd like to see if you'd like to see one.

Toby was nervous, he tried to deny it but the way his voice trembled and the muscles in his body constricted, there was no denying it. Christmas was approaching which meant that he and Mousa would be putting up the Christmas decorations, something they had enjoyed doing for the past three years. This year was different though, this was the first time they were doing it in their own house, their house with their tree. It made it magical. The plastic blue boxes were stacked up in the corner of the sitting room while the pair drank their mugs of tea, planning where everything was going.

“We'll do the tree first, silver and blue?”, Toby asked as he nuzzled into Mousa's side.

“Sounds perfect and then we can take a break to make some cookies?”.

“Look at us being so domestic. I love you", Toby whispered before he kissed Mousa chastely.

Mousa grinned before he returned the kiss with a little bit more passion. As they broke apart Mousa kissed the top of his head softly before they both stood up. Thankfully, since this was their first Christmas they didn’t have to spend hours untangling lights and sorting out baubles. However, actually putting the tree up was harder than it looked, mainly because neither of them was the ‘handyman' of the relationship. Once they finally had it the black fake tree standing up on the stand. One by one they hung the blue and silver baubles mixed with icicle type baubles that hung lowly. They wrapped the icy blue lights around tree followed by a layer of blue LED lights. The final step of the tree was the silver star on the top.

“Can you even reach it?”, Mousa teased.

“Fuck off", Toby grinned before he placed the star on the top.

Mousa pulled him in for a tight hug, burying his head in the shaggy brown hair. Toby sighed happily, loving the feeling of being surrounded by Mousa's strong arms. His nerves had even settled slightly as they walked out to the kitchen, their hands entwined together. Toby propped himself up onto the counter as Mousa dug through the presses to find the ingredients for the sugar cookies. Toby watched as Mousa worked, he'd been banned from every baking after the last incident, instead he just watched the way Mousa's tongue poked out from his lips. The found of the whizzing mixer filled the room as Mousa creamed the sugar and butter together as he formed the dough.

“You can clean", Mousa called.

Toby slipped off the counter before he slipped his arms around Mousa's waist and kissed behind his ear.

‘I’ve a better idea, why don’t I do the little Christmas village and you bake?”, Toby whispered.

“Okay”.

Toby left with a fleeting kiss before he returned to the sitting room, only to grab the large box and carry it out to the long pine desk in the hallway. He laid the blanket snow over the pine before he got to work. He was meticulous and scrutinizing as he placed everything, this had to be perfectly. Toby heard a soft curse come from the kitchen as Mousa took the cookies out of the oven, but Toby still wasn’t ready. He ran up stairs and went into the spent bedroom where he was keeping his presents and he riffled through the bottom of the bag until he felt it, quietly he slipped it into his pocket. Once he was down in the hall he put the finishing touches on the village before he plugged in the multi-coloured LED lights, with the present nestled in the middle of it. He switched off the hall light, the darkness was destroyed by the lights

“Mousa", Toby called.

“Yeah?”.

“Come here".

Mousa walked into the kitchen holding two sugar cookies and handed one to Toby, who bit into it eagerly. Mousa's eyes scanned the village, his heart melting happily as he looked at it. Then his breath caught in his lungs when he saw it, the beautiful, gleaming silver ring sitting in the middle of it.

“Really?”. Tears burned in the corner of his eyes.

“I love you and I want this to be ours. Forever". Toby said with a grin.

“Yes. A million fucking times yes. Yes until we die. I love you so much baby".

“Merry Christmas, love", Toby grinned before he kissed Mousa.


	36. David Alaba/Kingsley Coman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of uploads but more will be coming. Thankful for your patience though x

David looked at Kingsley like he was the moon, ethereal, silver and pure beauty. David was hopelessly in love with the young Frenchman, and it took several Germans and one Frenchman in particular to make him realise. The Bundesliga was back in full swing and as usual, Bayern were on the top of the table, but Dortmund were close by. It was just after the ‘Gladbach away match, which they had won two-one. David was sitting beside Franck, who was listening to some awful music, but there was a smile on his face. On the left of them, Thomas and Manu were looked at him and from behind the couple, he could feel Mats’ and Josh’s gaze burrow inside of him. At that moment in time, only the six of them mattered, because one of them had a plan. Thomas created a quick little group entitled, aubergine emojis and Mats snorted as they texted back and forth. They had planned a little meeting once they got back to the hotel, a meeting which took place in Mats’ room for some reason. At least there was no coffee around the place. The six of them sat around Josh was picking at his nails and Manu was looking at his phone, but Thomas was staring like a crazy person, Mats was smirking, and Franck was just sitting there, jiving in his seat.

“So, what’s the plan?”, Thomas asked.

“Well, it won’t be your plan. I remember you plan to get me, I was hoovering up glitter for weeks”, Manuel announced.

“You loved it though”. Thomas grinned before he kissed the older man’s cheek.

“I did”.

“Can we get back to the point at hand? We all know you’re hopelessly in love with him, every time you talk to him, you smile like you’ve just won the lotto. It’s sickening really”, Mats grumbled.

“Please, you’re a puppy when it comes to love”, Josh reminded with a grin.

Mats rolled his eyes before they turned back to David, who could feel the heat spreading up his cheeks and down his neck. It was true though, he was hopelessly in love with King, his face, his personality, his hair. All of it was just perfect. He was just perfect for David. In another room, across the hall, Corentin was sitting on the edge of the bed that was in his room. He looked at his fellow countryman and sighed. This needed to be sorted out today. He had grown tired of listening to Kingsley drone on about David without actually doing something about it. It was obvious to everybody but the two of them. Hell, even Niko picked up on it within ten minutes of meeting them. Yes, they were that obvious. Kingsley stretched out on the bed before he whined.

“He’s never going to like me, hell, I’ve hit on him when we were drunk, and he didn’t realise”, Kingsley whined.

“That’s because you said his teeth were brighter than your future, that’s not a great pick-up line”, Coco reminded.

Kingsley rolled his eyes before he got up and went back to his own room, a room he was sharing with you guessed it, David. It was funny how those things worked. Kinglsey flopped down on his own bed and he ws teetering on the edge of sleep when the door creaked open and David walked in. He carefully sat on the edge of the younger man’s bed before he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“King, I need to talk to you”, David whispered.

Kingsley shot up and looked at the older man with wide eyes. What could this be about? Kingsley wondered before he rubbed his heavy eyes. 

“What’s wrong?”. Kingsley smiled softly.

“What would you do if I told you I was in love with somebody. Do you think I should peruse the relationship, or leave it? We’re really good friends too”, David admitted.

“That doesn’t matter. If you love them, you should go after them. Life without the one you love is painful. Take it from experience”. Kingsley smiled sadly.

David took a deep breath before he leaned for a gentle kiss. Kingsley was shocked, but his heart was beating too fast for him to care. David was here, his hand on King’s knee and his lips pressed on the younger man’s. He loved it. He loved the taste, the feeling and just how soft it was. It was perfect.


	37. Mousa Dembele/Toby Alderweirled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you could probably tell, this was written a little over two months ago. Since then, many things have changed but I still hope you enjoy it

Toby was nervous, he tried to deny it but the way his voice trembled and the muscles in his body constricted, there was no denying it. Christmas was approaching which meant that he and Mousa would be putting up the Christmas decorations, something they had enjoyed doing for the past three years. This year was different though, this was the first time they were doing it in their own house, their house with their tree. It made it magical. The plastic blue boxes were stacked up in the corner of the sitting room while the pair drank their mugs of tea, planning where everything was going.

“We'll do the tree first, silver and blue?”, Toby asked as he nuzzled into Mousa's side.

“Sounds perfect and then we can take a break to make some cookies?”.

“Look at us being so domestic. I love you", Toby whispered before he kissed Mousa chastely.

Mousa grinned before he returned the kiss with a little bit more passion. As they broke apart Mousa kissed the top of his head softly before they both stood up. Thankfully, since this was their first Christmas they didn’t have to spend hours untangling lights and sorting out baubles. However, actually putting the tree up was harder than it looked, mainly because neither of them was the ‘handyman' of the relationship. Once they finally had it the black fake tree standing up on the stand. One by one they hung the blue and silver baubles mixed with icicle type baubles that hung lowly. They wrapped the icy blue lights around tree followed by a layer of blue LED lights. The final step of the tree was the silver star on the top.

“Can you even reach it?”, Mousa teased.

“Fuck off", Toby grinned before he placed the star on the top.

Mousa pulled him in for a tight hug, burying his head in the shaggy brown hair. Toby sighed happily, loving the feeling of being surrounded by Mousa's strong arms. His nerves had even settled slightly as they walked out to the kitchen, their hands entwined together. Toby propped himself up onto the counter as Mousa dug through the presses to find the ingredients for the sugar cookies. Toby watched as Mousa worked, he'd been banned from every baking after the last incident, instead he just watched the way Mousa's tongue poked out from his lips. The found of the whizzing mixer filled the room as Mousa creamed the sugar and butter together as he formed the dough.

“You can clean", Mousa called.

Toby slipped off the counter before he slipped his arms around Mousa's waist and kissed behind his ear.

‘I’ve a better idea, why don’t I do the little Christmas village and you bake?”, Toby whispered.

“Okay”.

Toby left with a fleeting kiss before he returned to the sitting room, only to grab the large box and carry it out to the long pine desk in the hallway. He laid the blanket snow over the pine before he got to work. He was meticulous and scrutinizing as he placed everything, this had to be perfectly. Toby heard a soft curse come from the kitchen as Mousa took the cookies out of the oven, but Toby still wasn’t ready. He ran up stairs and went into the spent bedroom where he was keeping his presents and he riffled through the bottom of the bag until he felt it, quietly he slipped it into his pocket. Once he was down in the hall he put the finishing touches on the village before he plugged in the multi-coloured LED lights, with the present nestled in the middle of it. He switched off the hall light, the darkness was destroyed by the lights

“Mousa", Toby called.

“Yeah?”.

“Come here".

Mousa walked into the kitchen holding two sugar cookies and handed one to Toby, who bit into it eagerly. Mousa's eyes scanned the village, his heart melting happily as he looked at it. Then his breath caught in his lungs when he saw it, the beautiful, gleaming silver ring sitting in the middle of it.

“Really?”. Tears burned in the corner of his eyes.

“I love you and I want this to be ours. Forever". Toby said with a grin.

“Yes. A million fucking times yes. Yes until we die. I love you so much baby".

“Merry Christmas, love", Toby grinned before he kissed Mousa.


	38. Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite short but I hope you enjoy this lovely tooth-killing fluff.

When Eden saw Kevin for the first time after the injury, his heart caught up in his chest and his breathing quickened. He didn’t cry though, and Kevin was grateful because if Eden cried, he would have cried. They had a strange sort of relationship, was it entirely healthy, probably not. They relied on each other a lot, but they were independent, but when something like this happens, it wrecked two worlds. Now, Eden knew the hardest part was over, but still, another two months out was a lot, another two months of Kevin in pain was not ideal. So, Eden treated him like a fragile piece of glass, he wanted to hug him so much, to bury his head in Kevin’s chest and close his eyes. But he didn’t want to hurt him.

“Come here”. Kevin smiled softly, his arms outstretched once he sat on the sofa.

Eden walked forward slowly, his heart thumping as he learned down to hug Kevin. The younger mid-fielder sighed happily as he breathed in Eden’s scent, thick and spicy. God, he missed it. Eden settled in beside Kevin, his head on Kevin’s shoulder. Kevin turned into him and kissed his head, the little vein throbbed under his lips and he couldn’t help but smile.

“How’re you doing? You’ve no more Belgians to surround yourself with”. Kevin was teasing, Eden knew it, but it was true, he missed Thibaut and Michy. He missed Kevin more though.

“Remember when you were here? When life was easier”.

“Easier for you maybe, we all know it was hell for me. Germany was great though. But I know what you mean”.

“Does it hurt?”, Eden asked.

“Not as much as it did. At least there was no surgery, do you know what would help it though?”. Kevin had that playful smirk on his face.

“You better be thinking about a bath, because I’m not doing the other things you’re thinking about”. Eden chastised softly, tapping on Kevin’s thigh.

Kevin confirmed that was indeed what he was thinking about and together they set off up-stairs to the master bathroom. The large bath was sitting in the middle of the room, beautiful and sparkling. They split up, Kevin began running the bath while Eden got the candles and the secret thing he’d kept hidden. Kevin was sitting on the lid of the toilet seat, watching as the water swirled around the tub. Eden placed the candles around the room, they were sat in wooden logs that held four candles each. Once he moved the towels away from the flames, because he didn’t fancy dying, he unwrapped the surprise and Kevin grinned. The light was turned off and the only source of brightness in the room came from the flickering tealights that were just beautiful.

“Is that the milky bath bubble bar?”, Kevin wondered, though he knew the answer.

Eden nodded happily before he crumbled the bar under the now cold running water, the scent of cocoa butter and orange oil swirled around in the steam of the room and finally, Eden turned off the water. They stripped silently and placed their clothes in the wicker basket before Kevin slid in first, followed by Eden who at the other end. The bath was wide enough for Kevin to stretch out and the heat felt nice on his knee. Eden was smiling as Kevin squeezed the foam between his fingers and it made the sound, tingles went down Eden’s spine.

“Thank you”, Kevin said.

Eden smiled. “There’s nothing to thank me for, you’d have done the same”.

“No. I mean, thank you. Thank you for loving me, for being with me. Sometimes I don’t think I couldn’t do it without you. I love you”. Kevin was sitting up now, his face a few inches from Eden’s.

Eden didn’t say anything, he just leaned forward to kiss the younger man slowly, warmth filled his chest as Kevin brought a hand to cup at his jaw.

“I love you too, mon roi”. Kevin blushed slightly at the endearment but boy, it made his insides melt happily.

Later that night, as Kevin snored softly beside Eden, although he would deny it in the morning, Eden lay away, creepily watching his lover sleep. It was moments like this, Eden would cross the world a thousand times just for a glimpse, for a fleeting kiss. He realised something else that night too, he’d burn the world down if Kevin asked him too.


	39. Eric Dier/Mousa Dembele

Being multi-lingual was something that Jan liked very much, it made it easier to curse people to hell without them knowing. To be fair, he didn’t do it often, because curses in Dutch didn’t sound that threatening, it was like trying to say ‘bubbles’ angrily. It never came across as threatening. Jan preferred to use words, but Mousa, Mousa got physical with the other players, especially the ones that took down one of the ‘children’ too roughly. So, of course after a fucking crunching tackle on Eric, Jan shouted, Eric cursed but Mousa, Mousa got into the other player’s face, now, Mousa was about half a foot taller than the little whippet and twice as thick. Mousa was a tank, there’s no denying that. Several other players got involved in the usual ‘Don’t touch me. I want a red card. I want the opposition sent off’. Normal stuff. However, for what should have been a red card, Jan was sure, it could have broken Eric’s leg, okay, slight exaggeration, but he didn’t even try to get the ball. It was pure frustration, a two-legged ball of frustration that the ref somehow only gave a yellow for. Where was VAR when you need it? Anyway, after that, Mousa was angry, extremely angry. After that, Eric was limping slightly, though he wouldn’t show it but he was eventually pulled off a few minutes later by Poch when blood started to seep through his sock. He didn’t even realise it had been bleeding. When the final whistle went, Mousa completely abandoned everybody else and essentially jogged down the tunnel and even bypassed Poch’s hug. The Manger knew exactly where he was going, so he decided to let it slide, he’d get one in the changing room. The crowds were screaming happily, but in the changing rooms, Eric was lying on the bench on his stomach.

“I’m okay”, Eric said.

Mousa looked at him, completely unimpressed and an eyebrow raised. He snorted before he sat beside Eric and scratched at the back of his neck. Eric shivered and felt the tingles run down his spine and he slowly sat up. The pain had set in now, no amount of numbing spray would help. It was sterri-stripped up and bandaged under his pants.

“Y’all right?”, Dele called as his boots clacked on the tiles. 

Eric nodded, in the twenty minutes that he’d been taken off, he’d manged to change completely and now he was just sitting there, his un-injured leg swinging like he was back in school. He sat there on his phone, scrolling through Instagram, Dele’s to be accurate and when the younger man joined him, Dele grabbed his phone.

“I’m changing my password”, Dele muttered and then Harry snorted.

“Are you going to change it to my birthday?”. The striker raised a brow and Dele dropped his head.

“It already was that. He’s so unoriginal”, Eric called and harry shook his head.

The music filled the locker room as they did whatever they do, Eric wasn’t too bothered, apparently if he wanted to get a shower he’d have to change the strips and that shit stung, so yeah, he could wait. Jan and Mousa were conversing in super-secret Dutch and Toby was laughing at both of them. Eric still had a hobble as he moved and Mousa really wanted to pick him up and carry him to wherever he needed to go. To be fair, they were going to the same place so it wouldn’t have been that difficult. When they got home, Eric went up and showered and Mousa just lay on the sofa, scrolling, scrolling and somehow, he ended up on a not very reputable news paper and he was mentally correcting every single spelling error that he came across. He also loved reading the comments. Eventually, Eric hobbled down the stairs with a little zip-lock bag full of whiteness.

“Darling, do I have to tell you how suspicious that looks?”, Mousa asked, a grin on his face as Eric came to sit down beside him.

“It’s an antiseptic cream that leaked a bit, and you said I had the dirty mind”. Eric huffed.

Mousa grinned before he kissed his cheek and dragged his thumb over Eric’s lips. Eric smiled before he stood up again and Mousa got the hint. The mid-fielder moved and allowed Eric to lie down. Mousa went and washed his hands in the kitchen before he returned to the sitting room. He followed the instructions Eric gave him, which had been given to him by one of the doctors. Once the strips covered the small stud marks, Eric sighed happily before he sat up and curled into Mousa’s side.

“Jan wanted to know have you finished plotting yet”. Eric smirked slightly as Mousa’s fingers settled over his shoulder.

“I’m allowed to plot and plan. It’s only illegal if I do it”, Mousa pointed out.

Eric rolled his eyes before he kissed Mousa’s jaw and neck. The older man who seemed to have no feeling, folded like a house of cards.

“Thanks for havin’ my back, love”, Eric whispered before he settled down again.

“Course I have your back. Can have anybody hurting my cub now, can I?”.

Eric blushed at the nickname, but secretly he loved it.


	40. Eric Dier/Jan Vertonghen/Toby Alderweireld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't been in the mood to write anything for then last few months, things have just been horrible. But I'm hoping to upload twice a month until the summer and then it'll return to normal. Thank you all for dealing with me and please, leave your pairings and or prompts below 💚 oh and happy Paddy's day my loves.
> 
> Tw: Anxiety and nightmares.

Terror attacked his veins in a series of sharp, white hot, blinding pain. The man was chasing him, the masked man that had been plaguing Eric's dreams for weeks now. Every night, the younger man trembled as he slept, he hated sleeping now, hates the thoughts of it because he knew what it would bring. Beside him, Jan woke to the sound of clattering thunder and a flash of bright white light. Knowing that the Eric was terrified of such phenomenon, he sighed and waited for the second clatter to hit and sure enough, both Eric and Toby sprung awake but for two completely different reasons. Jan sighed, thankful that he was already in the middle of the other two men, each of them rested on either shoulder, his fingers massaging the exposed skin gently.

“How far away is it?”, Toby asked as his heart jumped with another cla5ter which seemed to shake the room.

“Very close", Eric muttered as he reached out with a shaky hand.

“It's okay, love". Toby crawled over both Jan and Eric to settle at the side of the skittish boy.

Eric squeezed his eyes shut as his nails dug into his skin, between the fucking thunder and the dream it seemed as though he'd never get a break. She just didn’t know which he was more afraid of, that night on the plane had given him a fear of thunder and lightning, but the masked man in his dreams made him even more scared. Jan pressed a simple kiss to Eric's temple before he reached over to drag a finger up Toby’s arm, smiling softly at the younger man. God, he loved them both so much.

“Try to get some sleep Eric, we'll watch you”. Toby promised, dragging his lips over Eric's.

Eric settled between them finally feeling safe, surely he wouldn’t have another dream that night. Minutes ticked by and the thunder died away, but the rain started, its heavy droplets ricocheting off of the window pane in loud drips. 

“You know something’s wrong with him, right?”, Toby whispered.

“What can we do? He won’t talk to either of us”. 

“He's scared through. I can feel him twitching and hear him muttering, it's driving me crazy that I can’t help him. He's ours to torment in a good way, not for something else to torment him. Ours”.

“Hey, it'll be okay. We'll talk to him in the morning, if we do it right, he'll tell us and if he doesn’t want to, then we leave it. There's no point in making Eric feel uncomfortable or worried, that will just make it worse".

Meanwhile, Eric's dream had progressed slightly. Still the masked man was chasing him, the cleaver in his right hand and his face covered by an indescribable grotesque thing. Eric was on a pitch, surrounded by beaming floodlights with rain pissing down from the heavens when he suddenly tripped on the slippery artificial grass. When he saw the man pull the mask off, he woke up with a gasp, his heart thundering like the hooves of a thousand battle stallions. His breath came out in laboured, painful hitches that made this stomach heave. Outside the sliver of open curtains, Eric could make out the start of a hazy blue light forming in the darkness. Silently, he weaved his way out of the bed and headed to the bathroom, where he sat on the lid of the toilet.

“Baby, what's wrong?”, Toby asked as he walked in, flanked by Jan.

He couldn't look at Jan, too scared after what had happened last night. Too scared at what the mask had uncovered. Eric flinched away when Jan leaned down to kiss his sleep tousled hair which caused Toby to squeak, confusion evident in his face. Jan frowned by try to not let it bother him too much, but it did and it hurt. Instead he locked his fingers in Toby's hand, he just needed somebody. Silence echoed around the room, tense and cold in the tiles. Eric gnawed at his lip, something he had done since he was a child whenever he was afraid, but he shouldn’t be afraid sitting between Toby and Jan. He shouldn’t be scared with them, ever.

“What’s wrong pumpkin?”, Toby asked, since the Jan approach wouldn’t work.

“Keep havin' this dream. There's a man chasing me down a field with something in his hand. Last night, he took off the mask and it was Jan”.

Jan leaned down to nuzzle Eric's soft lightly scented hair before he dragged his fingers down Eric's face.

“I’d never hurt you, love. Have I ever hurt you before?”, Jan wondered.

Eric shook his head.

“Exactly Baby. Jan would rather die than let us get hurt, isn’t that right?”. Toby offered Jan a smile.

“Course it is. Come here, darlin’”.

Jan loosely pulled Eric into a tight hug, his lips pressed into his hair line while Toby slotted his arms around their waists. The three of them stood huddled together, breathing in each others' scent and Eric felt at peace. He knew over the last few weeks he had been stressed but now he felt much better. 

“I love you both". The young man whispered.

“We love you too, bub".


End file.
